Danger In Paradise
by LD4ever
Summary: It all started with a car accident. Mainly A Luke Duke story. How do they live after R&R! Co-Written with Kimduke-79 Thought Id let you know that in some of the chapters there are characters named Aydan, clay, & mary Jackson and Xandor Duke, they are characters i made and will help make this story flow.
1. Fire

Danger in Paradise

Fire

Flashback:

"_Luke I am so sorry, it is my fault, I should have been more careful"_ Bo spoke with tears threatening to leave his baby blue eyes. _"Damn rights it's your fault, you are the reason I got injured, you are the reason why I was drinking… YOU are the reason I am not allowed to leave this bed!"_ Luke was getting angry with Bo; who could tell Luke was hurting and didn't know how to help him.

End of Flashback:

**Balladeer: Welcome To Hazzard County, where all is silent and calm with everyone at the Duke farm spending Easter together, everyone except Bo and Luke. **

Everyone knew that Bo and Luke were on the NASCAR circuit for quite some time, and they headed back every now and then to collect money for the farm; the boys had to go to Atlanta for an entire week to bring home some money, which went really well, and they brought home $1000 for the farm.

Bo and Luke had left early that morning and were maybe about half an hour away from home; half an hour away from a great celebration. Bo had been driving so Luke could catch some sleep, he had been awake most of the time they were gone, he hardly slept; Luke wanted to protect his cousin from whatever harm he possibly could.

Slowing down to pull over Bo rolled over to wake Luke up, _"Hey Luke wake up; we seem to have gotten ourselves a problem here."_ Luke mumbled a bit and sat up, opening his sapphire eyes and looked at his younger cousin. _"Bo what it so dang important that you had to wake me up like that?" _Luke seemed cranky, and it was understandable.

"_Luke the fuel line broke and without it, there is no way we'll be getting home any time soon." _Bo spoke; sad and regretting that he had woken Luke up for this. _"Now I think we'd better contact Cooter, no doubt he'd probably be at the farm, waiting for us; Luke why don't you get some rest and I'll give him a call."_ Bo didn't have to wait for Luke to answer, the second his was done speaking Luke fast asleep getting well deserved rest.

"_Law sheep two calling Crazy C, Shepard and Bo peep any of you got your ears on, comeback."_ Bo figured it would be easier to get a hold of everyone at once instead of one by one_. "Law Sheep, this here is Shepard and I got Crazy C and Bo peep just to the right of me. What can we do for you Bo?"_ Jesse replied calmly, knowing that they will probably be home soon.

"_Well Uncle Jesse, I was hoping you could get Cooter out to Mill Pine Road and give the General a tow." "Now Bo what did y'all do to that fine car this time?"_ Cooter was now speaking since he was handed the CB, while Jesse and Daisy went and joined everyone back in the family room.

"_The fuel line broke and is leaking oil, I don't trust myself enough to fix it, and Luke is way too tired to fix it, heck he could probably sleep through a hurricane."_ Cooter laughed at what Bo said. _"Well Bo, we all know that Luke is a light sleeper, he is lucky enough to be able to sleep through your snoring! I am glad you decided you wouldn't trust yourself with fixing the fuel line though Bo, we wouldn't want an explosion on your part. You made the right decision in calling me to tow you. I'm on my way, over."_

Bo had to laugh at his conversation with Cooter, somehow Bo and his good ole buddy Cooter, always had great laughs, no matter how serious the problem. Finally deciding he could catch a few winks of his own, Bo dozed off into a deep sleep.

Little did Bo know that he should've fixed the fuel line then and there with what danger was going to happen; just up a bit back where Bo had realized the fuel line broke a truck full of teenagers who were smoking and drinking were coming up onto his spot where he was parked. The teenagers didn't care enough to help and continued smoking. Two of them started fighting over a lit cigar and it fell out of their hands and landed in the General's line of fuel they were dragging along.

Luke, being the lighter sleeper, woke up to the smell of smoke. Looking around until he saw what the problem was. A line of fire was heading straight towards the General and he and Bo needed to get out of there as fast as they could. Waking Bo up seemed what was ages but was only 30 seconds, grabbing the money he and Bo jumped out of the General.

That was then when Luke realized, he had no body strength, he was too tired and weak to jump. He grabbed the Cb and called for help. _"Law Sheep calling Shepard, Crazy C, Bo peep, Sherriff Rosco and Deputy Enos straight, we have an emergency the General is about to explode so call an ambulance we are on Mill Pine Road, and I am stuck inside. Please hurry and bring a fire truck. I'm sc…."_ He was cut off with an explosion.

Bo was sent flying to the other side of the road, left to lay unconscious until the medics got there, while Luke was burning inside the General.

**Balladeer: If that don't ruin coming home to an Easter Celebration. Y'all don't go away now, you wouldn't want to miss what's coming next.**


	2. Tears

Daisy gasped at what Luke had said through the CB. Being the closest to it Jesse tried to get a response from his nephews who didn't seem to be answering one little bit. "I am worried Uncle Jesse" Daisy cried out. "Daisy you, Mr. Uncle Jesse and I best go look for them. By the sounds of it, the General might have exploded while Luke was inside it, which would explain why he was cut off when he was calling for help." Cooter rose trying to convince them that they should hurry.

Everyone drove down to where Luke had said they'd be and they saw flames on the right side of the road, on what could have been a car at one point. It was hard to make out if it was the General, being that the General was painted Orange; but the big 01 made it very noticeable. It had in fact been the General Lee.

Daisy sat in the car and started crying while Cooter ran to see if his best friends were alright, and Jesse called for an ambulance and also a fire truck. "Cooter; do you see anything yet?" "Sorry Jesse I don't" Cooter hollered back.

Daisy got out of her Uncle's pickup when she saw movement on the left side of the road. She didn't say anything but ran over to the blonde hair moving and started crying. "Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse its Bo! I found Bo!" Jesse ran over to his crying niece holding his injured nephew.

When Bo opened his eyes, he first saw Daisy, then he saw Jesse and he kept looking hoping to find Luke but all he found was fire and Cooter rummaging around in the fire; which he then realized was the General Lee.

"Bo, sugar, can you tell us what happened?" Bo heard Daisy's sweet and calming voice and he let all of his emotions go while his cousin hugged him. "Daisy, I am not sure what happened" He sniffed "One minute we was driving the next we had car problems and now I woke up right here. I am scared cousin, I am scared." Bo started crying yet again, just as the ambulance arrived.

Bo stopped crying and looked up in fear. "Please tell me that ambulance is for me and not Luke!" "Bo we was hoping you could tell us that you pulled Luke out of the General before it exploded…" Jesse said to his youngest.

"Uncle Jesse I think Luke threw me out of the General to make sure I was safe…" Bo started crying again "He sacrificed himself to save me!"

The medics walked over to the group huddled around and made their way to the scared, crying Bo. "Son, you need to come with us. We can help make sure you are alright. Bo, your cousin will be alright we got him out of the fire and he is on his way to the hospital."

Bo got up, not talking and followed the medic and they took him to the hospital in an ambulance as well.

"Uncle Jesse, lets follow them." The scene was evacuated and everyone made their way to the hospital. Once they arrived Cooter, Daisy and Jesse walked in and could hear, loud and clear, a worried Bo arguing with a doctor.

"Uh uh, Bo you gotta sit down. We have to check you over to make sure you are alright." The Doctor tried to reason. "No way, I will see Luke and I will see him now! I am perfectly fine!" Bo yelled back. "Beauregard James Duke you sit down on that bed right now before you passout!" Bo jumped, his uncle had scared him, but he did as he told. "Uncle Jesse, I don't like it when you call me Beauregard…" Bo whined.

"Well son you weren't listening to your doctor. Now you better get some rest right away!" Bo did as he was told and lied down. "Yes sir"

Daisy walked over to her younger cousin. "Bo, what's eating at you? First you were silent, and then you were yelling at the doctor and now you won't talk again. What's the matter?" Bo looked up at Daisy with tears in his eyes. "Daisy I… I… I am scared Luke's going to die on me. He promised he wouldn't leave me." Leaving his sad form behind Bo started screaming, hoping that even though he didn't know where Luke was in the hospital, that he'd hear him. "LUKE DUKE YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME! COUSIN YOU PROMISED ME!" Bo broke down in tears and whispered to himself. "You promised me, you wouldn't leave."

Balladeer: Don't that just break your heart?


	3. Heart

Leaving Daisy to calm Bo down, Jesse went out to the waiting room and walked up to a nurse and asked about Luke. "Sir he is in room 53, I assume you would like him transferred to room 14 with your other nephew once we get his burns wrapped up?" was the nurse's reply. "Yes ma'am I would also like to ask what the extent of his injuries are as well." Jesse added. The nurse told him he'd have to ask Luke's doctor.

Thanking the nurse, Jesse left and walked up to room 53, and noticed the door was open so he walked in. "Hello, may I ask what you are doing in this room without permission?" was asked by a girl with long dark hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and was dressed in a white coat. "I am here to visit my nephew Luke, ma'am. Are you his doctor?" "Yes of course I am so sorry. I am Dr. Koleman; I am in fact your nephew's doctor. He has second degree burns on his arms and the rest of his body was only covered in tar from the burning of the car. What we can tell you, is something in the car protected him, which in result saved his life."

Jesse was very happy and continued a conversation with the doctor and asked her if she could transfer Luke to room 14 with Bo. "Being that he seems alright and we need to finish wrapping his arms up we will send him down there. He will be kept overnight, and by looks of report same with your other nephew and they will both be released tomorrow morning as long as no problems show."

Jesse left and returned back to room 14, "Hey Uncle Jesse how is Luke doing? Please don't tell me he didn't survive. Bo wouldn't be able to handle that right now." Daisy was trying to warn her Uncle of what Bo's emotions were right then. "Daisy, I think you should ask Luke yourself when they get him in this room." Jesse proudly spoke, just as Luke was wheeled into the room. "Howdy cousin" Luke smiled.

"LUKE!" Bo shot up and ran over to his older cousin, as he practically fell when he went to get out of the wheelchair. With Bo's touch, Luke flinched and tried to back away from the blonde blob trying to trample him. "Bo… give him his space" was all the advice Jesse gave Bo, hoping Daisy would take it as well.

Dr. Koleman helped Luke to his bed, and explained to his family how lucky Luke had been, though she had already told the elder Duke, then she had a moment alone with Jesse and asked if everyone should know how to changes Luke's bandages or just one member of the family. "All of us, we are separated sometimes during the day to work on the farm, and for my niece since she works at the Boars Nest in town.

Everyone was talking and smiling, that is everyone except Luke. Sure it looked like he was smiling, but it didn't look like he was fully happy; Bo on the other hand was as happy as a bucket full of sunshine, he couldn't help but smile that Luke was alright.

Luke rolled over and fell asleep while Bo fell asleep talking with Daisy. Daisy headed home to get ready for work and Jesse sat on the couch in the corner of the room and watched over his nephews.

_Why does Luke flinch whenever one of us touch him? Why is he not as happy as everyone else?_ Questions like these were running through Jesse's head, eventually he'd ask Luke, but for now he'd let him rest.


	4. Home Sweet Home

The next morning was a bit easier on the Duke family, Bo was released first thing with no problems and Luke was going to be released after his bandages on his arms were changed.

"You see Mr. Duke, you carefully unwrap his arm and put this cream on it, it helps heal burns quicker, and then you wrap his arm up with a new bandage like this" Dr. Koleman said as she demonstrated how to wrap his arm up on Luke's left arm. "Do you want to help me wrap his right arm?" The doctor asked while preparing to change bandages.

"Sure Dr. Koleman, it'll be great practice. Now kids pay close attention." Daisy and Bo were watching closely as Jesse and the doctor tried removing the bandages. "Uncle Jesse, every time you touch his arm he flinches." Bo commented.

"Are you sure you are alright Lukas?" The doctor was now concerned. Luke nodded his head, and tried to hold still. His right arm wasn't burned as bad as his left, but he didn't like people touching his right arm, and he hadn't since he returned home from Vietnam.

It took about two hours to get everything organized, but around 9 the Duke family was on their way home. Driving home in Dixie, Daisy was going to drop off Luke, Bo, and Jesse at the farm because she was heading off to work again. Bo quickly walked up to Luke after Jesse went inside. "Luke, can you and I talk?" Luke shrugged him off and walked away towards the barn. "Bo, if Uncle Jesse asks where I am in form him that I am up in the hayloft watching the clouds since I can't do work." That was the last thing Bo heard Luke say before he was leaving towards the barn.

Luke quietly worked his way up to the hayloft wincing at the pain in his arms. Finally reaching the top, Luke went and leaned against a bail and looked up into the sky, and drifted into a light sleep.

"Sgt Duke, can you hear us? Sgt Duke?"

"Corporal Bear I don't think he is with us, look at the burns on his right arm. He was tortured really bad, it explains why he is unconscious it looks like they took a bat to his head"

"Sgt Duke, Can you hear us? Please Respond Sgt Duke."

"Corporal Livingston he is shaking me off, you and corporal Bear need to help me carry him to safety."

Luke's hand hit a glass on the cupboard as they carried him to safety.

Luke woke up with a shiver, he didn't remember hitting his hand on anything, but he did remember trying to flee from Corporal Bear, and Corporal Livingston, also Corporal Tri-Star. That was when he went to sit up; he looked down and saw a clear jug.

Luke picked up the jar and whispered to himself "Moonshine…" But was interrupted when Bo came looking for him. "Luke; Luke are you out here? It's time for supper. Uncle Jesse told me to come get you."

"I am here Bo; I'll be inside in a minute or so." Bo heard Luke and went back inside. Luke had also heard Bo leaving so he quickly hid the jar of shine back under the hay, as he did so he noticed there was more hidden under the hay as well. "I think I will come find this again later to drink some stress away" was Luke's only thought before leaving the hayloft and running inside to join his family for supper, a meal he hadn't had with them for a week now.


	5. Arguements Between Friends

Supper was a really quiet time, no one really talked except asking for things to be passed around. Jesse decided to break the silence. "Mr. Puckermen needs my help at his ranch for the rest of the week, and Daisy has work so I expect the morning chores to be done before I leave for the week. Bo, you and Luke will have the farm to yourselves. If you want you can invite Cooter over to help with chores since Luke won't be doing any for the next week." Luke was going to protest against it, but figured to wait until Jesse was gone. He'd have to wait two days though since Jesse wanted the chores done before he left.

Luke stood up, and began speaking "Please Excuse Me, I think I will go back out to the hayloft and watch the stars" Jesse waved his request and let him go. Once Luke was out of earshot Bo spoke for the first time since supper began. "Uncle Jesse, something is up with Luke. I'll be the one to change his bandages tonight and see if I can't just get him to spill what has been bugging him so bad lately."

After supper Bo went outside, and called for Luke. Luke showed up within five minutes. "I am not a lost puppy; I know to come back inside to get my bandages changed. If you are the one to change them hurry up and do it, I want to go for a walk by myself for a while tonight." Bo practically had to sit down at how straight forward and rude Luke had been at those two sentences.

Bo changed the bandages on Luke's left arm, knowing they were the easiest, and then transferred to the other arm. When Bo touched Luke's right arm, he tried backing away again; Bo expected this but let it go. "Cousin if you don't sit still I ain't never going to get these bandages changed." Luke sat still long enough trying not to flinch. As soon as Bo finished Luke took off to the barn, grabbed a jug of shine and hid it inside his jacket and took a walk down to the bridge.

Luke sat down and drank the shine, while thinking of a way to explain to his family why he keeps flinching. He could see it in Bo's eyes that he wanted an explanation that Luke wasn't ready or able to give yet. Luke leaned against an old tree and watched the stars while he continued to drink. He was just falling asleep when he saw the porch light come on an almost every light in the house go out; all except the lamp in the family room. Luke got up, stumbled his way to the barn and put the shine away and went inside and saw his uncle sitting there waiting for him.

"Uncle Jesse, I lost track of time. I will sleep on the couch; I don't want to wake Bo. Goodnight Uncle Jesse." Jesse got up and went straight to his room, almost as if he didn't hear Luke. Luke sighed and lied down and fell asleep having another dream exactly like earlier.

_Sgt Duke, can you hear us? Sgt Duke?"_

"_Corporal Bear I don't think he is with us, look at the burns on his right arm. He was tortured really bad, it explains why he is unconscious it looks like they took a bat to his head"_

"_Sgt Duke, Can you hear us? Please Respond Sgt Duke."_

"_Corporal Livingston he is shaking me off, you and corporal Bear need to help me carry him to safety."_

_Luke punched his friends and ran off, then heard a gunshot, turning around he saw his comrade's fall to the ground._

Luke awoke, shaking and to a worried Bo. "Go back to bed Bo" was all Luke said then rolled over. "Luke come to our room, I did the chores, daisy went to work and Uncle Jesse is gone; you don't have to sleep on the couch at all."

Luke sat up and thought to himself "It was just a dream, but it did happen. I won't get any sleep if these dreams keep coming back to me." Luke got up and walked outside and went up to the hayloft.

Bo was upset with how his cousin had been towards him lately, but his thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Bo picked up "Hello Duke Farm. Bo speaking" "BO! For gosh sakes you weren't answering the CB" "Cooter… I" "The General is in bad shape; you and Luke need to come see 'im" Bo finished talking to Cooter then ran outside.

"Luke! Luke! Cooter just called he wants you and I to go see him and the General"

Luke wasn't paying any attention just leaning up against his uncle's old moon shining car, Tilly, and was petting Maudine, completely oblivious as to what Bo had said. Bo snuck up on Luke and made him jump. After explaining things to Luke the boys left the farm and went to see Cooter.

There was a long, quiet trip into Hazzard, the boys barely talked and they weren't even chased by Rosco, but they made it to town in record time. Dixie horn playing, the boys drove up to Cooters. Bo was the first one out of the rental that Cooter had dropped off earlier that morning; in return Daisy drove him back to town. Luke got out slowly and walked over to the mechanic and greeted him and went inside with the others but completely avoided the General and sat down on any chair he could find inside.

Bo and Cooter were talking joyfully but also talking about the General Lee's damage. Luke completely ignored them and drank some coffee. Luke had zoned out for about ten minutes and hadn't noticed Cooter trying to talk with him.

"Earth to Lukas Dukas"

Luke looked at Cooter as if to tell him _"Why the hell did you interrupt my thoughts?"_

"Luke I might need your help to fix up the General…" Luke had heard enough of that sentence and took off in a run towards the police station, he was going to have a chat with Enos, and see how his day was going.

Turning to Bo, was a very confused Davenport. "Luke has been doin' that lately, I ain't got a clue as to what is botherin' him." A good fifteen minutes later Bo left the garage and picked up Luke, they went down to the Boars nest for lunch, since neither of them could really cook very well.

Luke had on a shirt that covered the bandages on his arms, but everyone could tell his face was a bit redder than usual; everyone expected he had just been very angry that day and left him to be. About a good half an hour later the boys returned home, Luke returning to the hayloft and Bo was going to do some more of the daily chores.

"_Luke… why do you always avoid me so much now?"_ Bo whispered to himself while heading off to a long afternoon of hard work.


	6. Fight Between Cousins

Luke heard Daisy come home, but didn't move one little bit. He still sat on the hayloft until he was called inside for supper like the night before. Slowly walking inside, not saying one word.

Daisy started the conversation this time after they prayed, "I invited Cooter over for supper and to spend the night starting tomorrow, he'll help with evening and morning chores then head off to work."

Bo nodded, but I didn't say anything, just finished my meal headed to my room, waited for Bo to change my bandages again for the night. Bo slowly made his way into the room and grabbed the bandages from the shelf and started un-wrapping them. Just like usual left then right, Luke flinching as Bo dealt with Luke's right arm.

"Luke this has sort of become a routine for us now hasn't it?" Bo tried joking around but it didn't work.

"Bo stop joking around, I saved your life so I don't see how this could be much of a joke to you" Bo winced at Luke's word and stopped what he was doing. "I didn't know it hurt you this much emotionally Luke, I am sorry." Bo spoke while he finished wrapping Luke's arm up.

"How could you be sorry?! You didn't do anything? You couldn't possibly know what I am going through!" Luke pushed Bo and left the bedroom. "Daisy I am going for a walk, I will sleep on the couch this week; Cooter can sleep on my bed." With that Luke walked out to the barn again, grabbed some shine and walked down to the bridge.

Bo walked out of the bedroom slowly, shocked at what Luke had just done. "Daisy… he has gone way to far this time!" "What happened sugar? You're all bruised up?" Daisy asked calmly hoping her voice would calm Bo down as well.

"Luke pushed me, he yelled at me too. I gave him time… he needs to talk… NOW!" Bo explained, getting madder with each word.

He went outside and started yelling "LUKE DUKE YOU GET BACK HERE!"

Luke ignored his demand and kept drinking as he watched the stars. Finally when all the lights in the house went out he made his way back to the house stopping at the barn to drop the bottle of shine off, and walked in and fell asleep on the couch as usual.

Luke was woken up by Daisy instead of Bo. Luke decided he would leave things be and he went out to the hayloft again, and started drinking. Luke's drinking was now a routine, he'd drink during the day when they didn't have to go anywhere (other than for lunch) he was keeping more to himself and after meals he'd wait for someone to change his bandages then he'd take a walk out to the bridge and drink.

Bo had gotten tired of Luke taking off at night and decided to follow him, Cooter was at the Boars Nest and Daisy was cleaning up from supper so it was the perfect time. Luke noticed Bo had been following so he didn't grab shine.

"Bo I know you are behind me. Why are you following me? I take these walks alone for a reason you know?" Luke hadn't turned around just stopped on the spot and started speaking.

"Luke I was worried about you. You've been distant from Daisy, Cooter and I and I wanted to check if you were alright." Bo cursed himself for getting caught.

Luke turned around "Bo If I wanted you on these walks, or wanted to talk with everyone I would. You don't have to come sneaking up on me trying to spy what's wrong!" Luke was mad now.

"I don't care Luke; you bottle up your emotions inside though we know you don't have to! YOU know you don't have to but you do anyways! Don't you trust us?! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!" Those were Bo's last words before he was on the ground with pain on the left side of his face. Despite Luke's injuries he still packed a hard right hook.

"Luke you punched me…." Bo started to say but Luke took off running back to the house. Bo blacked out during the time Luke was gone, he didn't know that Luke grabbed the keys to the car that Cooter loaned them and told Daisy to go get Bo.

Within the hour Luke was at the Boars Nest while Daisy got an unconscious Bo to the hospital; not knowing that Luke was the one who punched Bo, and didn't know why Luke took off so fast; she thought someone beat up Bo and Luke was taking after them. Boy was she wrong.


	7. Alcohol Doesn't Solve anything

At the hospital Bo had just woken up and the doctors refused to release him, since he looked horrible to them his entire left side of his face was black and blue; but Daisy was really worried about him.

"Sugar; can you tell me what happened?"

"Luke is losing his mind! He did this to me Daisy, I let him off the hook last time; but this time is different it resulted with you taking me to the hospital. I think it's time to talk to him we can't let this go on any longer." Bo was mad, but worried at the same time; Luke had never punched him like that on purpose; never hard enough to put him in the hospital at least.

Once Bo finished his sentence he blacked out again, Daisy tried waking him but wasn't too sure if he was sleeping so she asked a doctor. "He is unconscious again ma'am you are going to have to leave"

Daisy was determined to find Luke, but didn't know where to look; Luke drove off to who knows where. Daisy headed back to the farm and contact Cooter to keep a look out for him; doing just that they had warned Cooter who had just arrived at the Boars Nest.

"Crazy Cooter calling Bo Peep; Daisy I found the missing sheep, I'll bring him home when I finish up here. Maybe he will let out his emotions to me"

"Doubt it Sugar, but just make sure he gets home safe."

Luke had been at the bar for the second time since the accident. He chose to go and drink this time because Daisy wasn't working to worry about him. Luke had been there for an hour and had drank 3 bottles of beer already, though the beer may be watered down it would be enough to make a normal man drunk, it would take more to make a Duke drunk, the bartender threw the 3 bottles away, just before her shift was over.

As Cooter walked in, a new bartender had shown up as well, Luke took advantage of that and ordered 3 more beers. Cooter saw Luke and walked over to him, "Hey Lukas, mind if I join ya?" Luke didn't answer with words just nodded his head.

"Can I get 2 beers please?" Cooter asked the bartender. The bartender handed Cooter his drink, taking a sip he looked at Luke. "Say Luke, I ain't seen much of ya in a while and I stay at your place every night!"

Cooter was trying to joke around, but Luke wasn't laughing; he just continued drinking his beer. "Cooter I… I have been avoiding everybody." Cooter almost chocked on his drink at how up front Luke had been. "Luke everyone is trying to help you but no one knows how. Every time someone tries to confront you, you either snap on them or take off in a rush."

Luke slowly turned his head towards Cooter. "I have been avoiding them because I don't need their help!" Cooter looked back at Luke, his eyes looked glazed and seeing that he had finished 3 bottles of bee,r but he knew his friend doesn't get drunk off of 3 bottles.

"Luke; are you drunk? Did you drink 3 bottles before I got here?" Luke didn't say anything for a few minutes then stood up with anger in his eyes. "Cooter it is none of your business whether I am drunk or not!" "Luke you best calm down, I am just worried about your safety is all. I promised I'd drive you home I was just curious if you were or not." Cooter tried to calm Luke down, but clearly it wasn't working; Luke 'was trying to leave the Boars Nest in a rush, but Cooter wasn't going let that happen he jumped in front of Luke blocking the doors.

"Cooter get out of my way" "No can do buddy-roo" before Cooter could continue his story Luke had him on the ground with a powerful right hook. Cooter wasn't going to let him get away so he tackled Luke, before they knew it they were set in a full out brawl. Next thing they knew they were both panting and laying on the ground half unconscious.

"Luke you still have a great powerful right hook there Buddy." "Cooter, never return to the farm, our friendship is over." With that Luke left, and Cooter felt hurt at the words shot at him by the drunken Duke of whom used to be one of his best friends.

Cooter made his way to his truck and called ahead to Bo. "Crazy C calling Daisy Duke."

"You got Daisy Sugar, how are things going Cooter?" "Not so hot Daisy, I won't be returning tonight and Luke is drunker than he has been since he returned from the Marines. He is on his way home you best pull him over before he hurts himself or someone else"

Daisy agreed and went after Luke herself. Cooter had been right, but he went straight to the garage and put the General under a tarp and refused to work on it anymore.

Daisy found Luke had pulled over on the side of the road with a flat tire, in the car passed out in the driver's seat. Daisy called Cooter to tow his truck back to the garage to prevent Luke from taking off again, while she drove him home in Dixie.

Once they got home Luke lied down on his bed and fell asleep instantly; Daisy was worried about her older cousin, so she sat beside him on Bo's bed all night.

Sgt Duke, can you hear us? Sgt Duke?"

"Corporal Bear I don't think he is with us, look at the burns on his right arm. He was tortured really bad, it explains why he is unconscious it looks like they took a bat to his head"

"Sgt Duke, Can you hear us? Please Respond Sgt Duke."

"Corporal Livingston he is shaking me off, you and corporal Bear need to help me carry him to safety."

Luke punched his friends and ran off, then heard a gunshot, turning around he saw his comrade's fall to the ground.

Luke woke up shivering yet again, sitting up to fast he felt himself get nauseous; Daisy saw Luke sit up and was just about to run to his side when Luke got up and ran to the bathroom and instantly regretted drinking so much the night before.

Returning to his room to change Luke notice that Bo was not there; "Daisy where is he?" "Luke he is at the hospital." "Take me to him please" Daisy was shocked at Luke's request being that he was the reason Bo was in the hospital.


	8. Regrets

Daisy drove Luke to the hospital and they walked into Bo's room, "Daisy what happened? Why is he in the hospital?" "Luke don't you remember? You punched him." Luke's knees practically gave out when he heard that he was the reason Bo was in the hospital.

Luke slowly went over to Bo's side and started to whisper to him "Bo I-I-I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Bo opened his eyes and took one look at Luke then spoke "Get away from me Luke. Get away from me." Luke did as he was told and quickly told Daisy he'd meet her outside.

Daisy did what she had to do and explained to Bo about last night and that they all only had one vehicle so they had to wait until Bo was discharged before getting the General and returning home. Within 10 minutes Bo had been discharged and they were on their way to town to see Cooter.

Bo, Daisy and Luke all got out of Dixie and went inside the garage, Bo glaring at Luke every chance he got. "Howdy Cooter" Cooter jumped at Daisy's voice since he was underneath the car he was working on. "Howdy Daisy, how's Bo doing?"

"I am fine Cooter, no thanks to my dumb headed cousin" Bo was upset with Luke and he was going to make it clearer than a bell. Cooter was just sliding out from underneath the car when Luke started speaking. "Dumb headed huh? Hardly close" Cooter stood up and stared Luke straight in the eyes "You Lukas Duke need to get your long legs moving and get out of my garage this instant."

Luke was shocked, how much damage had he done last night while he was drunk?

"Cooter I don't understand, why do you want me to leave so bad?" "You probably screwed things up with him like you did with me" Bo snapped back. "Boys calm down, I think it's time we sit down and talk. Luke was drunk last night he only knows that he hit Bo and that he was drunk."

"Daisy, all I can say is that he said, and I quote; Cooter, never return to the farm, our friendship is over. He said that to me after I asked him if he was drunk and we were in a full out brawl. You see this bruise here above my eye? That's no thanks to Luke's right hook." Turning to Luke Cooter repeated again "Luke Duke; get out of my garage, take the General Lee and get out of my sight." Luke took the General Lee and sped off back to the farm.

With tears in his eyes he arrived at the farm, ran to his room and packed up his things sat down at the table and wrote a note for his cousins and Uncle who was soon to be returning. With no arguments he ran outside did the morning chores, put his stuff in the General Lee and left, heading to Hazzard to ask Boss Hogg to give him permission to leave the County. Boss agreed in no time flat, happy that there would be one less Duke in Hazzard County, with that Luke Duke left Hazzard.

Jesse arrived back at the farm an hour after Luke left and went inside to find no one around. Jesse went to the CB and called Bo and Daisy. "Shepard to Law Sheep and Bo Peep; either of you got your ears on?" "Uncle Jesse, we were just on our way home from town. Where are you?" "Well Daisy-girl I am sitting at home at the table looking down at a letter that says to the Duke family, I figured I best wait til you 3 got home to do so."

Bo took the CB and spoke with his Uncle. "Luke left earlier with the General he should've been home by now, not that I care much…" Bo was cut off when Daisy yelled at him "Bo how could you say that?! He was drunk he didn't mean too!"

Jesse was now very confused. "Alright I think we best have a family meeting when you two get home." Daisy and Bo arrived home within 10 minutes and sat down and spoke about what happened in the past week.

"I can't believe it got this far! Maybe this letter is from him!" Jesse took out the letter and started reading.


	9. The Letter

_Dear Daisy, Bo and Cooter (Duke at Heart)_

_I am very sorry for everything that has happened lately, ignoring you and snapping on you; not to mention fighting with Bo and Cooter. I was avoiding you a lot and I have no way to explain why, all I have left to say is I am sorry._

_I did the morning chores and if you have already been to Bo's room then I have an explanation to make, if not then I guess you had better look. Either way you will find my stuff is gone, I decided it was time to leave; the house is getting way to small, the town is getting way to small. I know you will be worried about my well-being, just like I am worried about yours, because that's how family works; but I will figure out a way to change my bandages on my own and if I can't then I can find my way to a hospital nearby and get a nurse's help._

_It is still very hard to explain why I acted the way I did, or why I flinched when you changed the bandages; it is very difficult, but I must do some explaining:_

_First off, I wasn't mad at Bo for not saving me, I was glad I saved him, but he joked around about it and it bugged me a little. I know he didn't do it on purpose nor should I have pushed him, but that's the way it happened for that I am truly sorry._

_Second, tell Cooter I don't remember what I did to him, but I know that I did it while I was drunk. Though I would blame it on that, but I don't believe that it was all the alcohol, I believe that I was blinded by my anger._

_Third, the toughest part of this letter it goes back to when I was in the marines, which explains why I didn't want to talk about it. When I was MIA I was tortured a lot, the worst they did was burn my right arm and squeeze it to hold me down while I screamed, with me being distracted they punched me constantly. Whenever you would touch my right arm with the bandages it reminded me of that causing me to flinch. I thought that if I could drink I would be able to drink my problems and memories away; but I was wrong._

_Another part of the problem was the dreams; the dreams were part of the torture which caused me to lose a lot of sleep. So you can understand better this is what happened during them:_

_Sgt Duke, can you hear us? Sgt Duke?"_

"_Corporal Bear I don't think he is with us, look at the burns on his right arm. He was tortured really bad, it explains why he is unconscious it looks like they took a bat to his head"_

"_Sgt Duke, Can you hear us? Please Respond Sgt Duke."_

"_Corporal Livingston he is shaking me off, you and corporal Bear need to help me carry him to safety."_

_Luke punched his friends and ran off, then heard a gunshot, turning around he saw his comrade's fall to the ground._

_I left so I wouldn't hurt you anymore, just know I love you all and I wish for the best._

_Love: Luke_

_P.S. Tell Uncle Jesse when he returns that I am sorry for leaving but I at least did the chores and I will call once I get to where I am going._


	10. Option A: Dukes Never Give Up

"Luke did what?" Bo was shocked that Luke had left Hazzard.

"Uncle Jesse I am going after him, I need to bring him back." Jesse could only nod, while his youngest nephew took off to find his oldest. Jesse and Daisy drove to town and took the letter with them to try to talk with Cooter.

Luke had just pulled up to the County Line and stopped, he couldn't leave his home town no matter how much he wanted to. Luke parked the General on the side of the road; he felt really sleepy and needed to rest, he figured it was because of his arm needing to have the bandages changed, he figured he'd do it in the morning so he wouldn't cause himself to get into an accident that night.

Jesse and Daisy arrived at the Garage and they slowly walked up to Cooter.

"Hey Sugar, I got some bad news today. I think you should read this letter about Luke"

"I refuse to read anything, Luke and I are no longer friends am I a Duke, I am now on Mr. Davenport to the Duke's."

Jesse then jumped into the conversation. "Luke hardly remembers what happened, but he feels horrible about it. He called you a Duke at heart which you very much amongst us and we need you to read this."

Cooter read the letter and quietly whispered "He really is sorry… and now he had left Hazzard County."

While Jesse and Daisy got through to Cooter, Bo had been searching all day, he had to find Luke because he couldn't let him leave Hazzard, and he needed him too much. Eventually Bo was about to call it quits when he heard Sheriff Little tell Rosco that he spotted the General Lee, but it looked like he was going to leave Hazzard and was making sure that he had permission to do so.

Bo finally knew where Luke was; Bo sped off towards the County Line, hoping that Luke would still be there once he arrived. He saw the General parked on the side of the road, Bo jumped out of Dixie and ran as fast as he could almost tripping, and hoping Luke was alright.

Bo slowed his pace down as he reached the General; he had to prepare himself for anything that Luke might say to him; once he was prepared he leaned over and looked inside to find Luke lying down on the front seat.

The closer Bo got, the more he noticed that Luke wasn't moving; despite all the sweat that was running down his face. Bo had an idea of what could be happening; hoping he was wrong he placed his hand on Luke`s forehead. Almost instantly Bo pulled his hand away as he felt how hot Luke`s head really was.

"Law Sheep calling Shepard! Uncle Jesse; are you out there?" Bo was so rushed in his speaking Jesse hardly knew what he was saying. "I'm here Bo, what is the matter? Did you find Luke?"

"Uncle Jesse that is part of the problem; I found him, but something is wrong and we need to take him to a hospital right away!"

"Get him to that hospital, Daisy, Cooter and I will meet you there, make sure he is alright Bo." Jesse was downright worried about Luke but he knew he had to keep his emotions in check and be strong for Daisy.

"See you soon Uncle Jesse, by the way you should drop Daisy off near the county line to get Dixie; I'll take Luke to the hospital in the General." Bo hopped inside the driver's side of the orange stock car and drove off towards the hospital.

The five minute drive to the hospital seemed to fly by in minutes; Bo got Luke to the hospital, ran inside and got a nurse to bring out a gurney to rush Luke into an emergency room immediately.

Cooter, Daisy and Jesse rushed into the waiting room and found them a pacing Bo Duke. After explaining with better detail to Jesse about Luke's condition Jesse had an idea as to what was happening with the dark haired Duke.

"I think he in…" Jesse was cut off when a doctor walked into the waiting room and asked to speak to Jesse in private. Jesse agreed and quietly followed the doctor into a small office and closed the door.

"Mr. Duke; I regret to inform you that your nephew's left arm has a very deep infection from where a burn hasn't been treated for a few days; it also seems like alcohol has been added to his system making it difficult for us to help treat it the way we need to. I am sorry but we only have two choices on how to fix this. Option A; we take him for surgery and drain the infection, after the alcohol in his system disappears though he would suffer a bit of a fever until we can take him in, we only hope that the infection won't elevate any more than it already has. Option B; we amputate his left arm; we could do that immediately the alcohol will make it less painful but it will force him to have to learn to do things will one arm. I will let you decide Mr. Duke, until then I will be in room 9"

Jesse left the office; the Duke family will have to face one of the biggest decisions of their lives. After explaining the options to his family, Daisy started crying, and Bo's knees gave out causing him to fall into a chair in the waiting room.

"We need to decide what would be best for Luke, what do you think he would want?" It didn't take a scientist to know what Bo had in mind, he stood up and walked into the office and spoke directly to the doctor. "We choose option A. Luke will pull through, he's a Duke and Dukes never give up"


	11. Corporal Jackson's Grand Entrance

It had been half an hour after Bo told the doctor to go ahead with surgery and they were almost ready to wheel Luke in to the Operating Room; before they could do that Jesse asked if they could all visit him before he was wheeled in. The doctor said one at a time, five minutes each.

Cooter was the first to go in, "Hey Lukas Dukas. I know you were wanting to apologize to me and instead of me reading I and forgiving you I'd show up and forgive you without an apology, I should've been more understanding; which I wasn't. Get better Buddy-Roo"

Second to Visit was Daisy, "Hey Sugar; don't worry about a thing, you'll get through this surgery and come home to a wonderful family in the process." Despite Daisy's short line, it was all she could say without bursting into tears.

Third to visit was of course Jesse, "Oh Luke, look what you got yourself into this time." Jesse had to laugh at the thought of all the time that Luke had injured himself and had sat beside him at a bed, some were for silly mistakes that could be laughed about; and some will always be the serious kinds. "Boy, I want you to know, even though Daisy told you you'd have a family to come back to, I will help insure that, I won't this family be ripped apart; including Dukes at Heart. Good Luck son."

Next in line to visit was Bo, "Oh Luke, I am so sorry cousin, you and I have been fighting a lot lately and we shouldn't be. We are more than cousins, we are brothers and brothers don't fight because the way we have been; I don't care if you are mad at yourself for hurting Cooter and I, I am not mad at you, and I couldn't possibly ever be mad at you. You saved your life and I laughed about it, I didn't realize how serious things were and my laughter caused you to put yourself into a deeper shell. Once I read that letter explaining why you were doing what you did, I felt like a fool; I hadn't known, or tried hard enough to find out. I told myself to let you blow off steam, but all it was doing was pulling yourself into your own world. I am so sorry Luke. Please forgive me cousin, but for now have a good and safe recovery, I promise to be here when you return; no matter what.

After the family had their chance to wish Luke well they all sat in the waiting room as the doctors and nurses rolled Luke away for surgery.

The entire time Luke was gone into the operating room, Bo was pacing, Daisy was worrying, Jesse had fallen asleep, and Cooter headed out to the garage to get some money made while his good friend was getting surgery. Cooter hadn't wanted to be there, he had a weak stomach and felt like it was partially his fault that Luke had left, which was the whole reason that Luke was in the hospital getting all healed up.

Five or so hours had passed and Cooter had a few calls every now and then, including a few visitors; but no information from Bo, Daisy or Jesse about Luke's recovery. While Cooter was lost in thought about how Luke would turn out in the end, he heard knocking on the garage door.

"Howdy Ma'am; how may I be of service?" Cooter asked, hopefully the beautiful girl with the long dark red curly hair had only wanted directions. "Well, Mr. Davenport; I was hoping I could ask of a huge favor of you. Could you direct me to the Duke farm, I am a friend of Lukas Duke; and I promised I'd stop by and see him if I ever was in Hazzard."

Cooter hadn't expected to hear what he was hearing; how was he supposed to tell the beautiful girl in front of him about what had happened to Luke. "Well ma'am the Dukes are currently at the hospital, might I ask who you might be, if I am to be directing them to you."

"Aydan, Aydan-May Jackson is my name; and do I need to keep calling you Mr. Davenport or do I get the privilege of calling you by your first name?"

"The name's Cooter Davenport, best mechanic in Hazzard County; announced by Bo and Luke that is." Cooter was starting to like this girl as a friend; and was now curious as to how Luke had met Aydan.

Cooter and Aydan had a long talk on the way to the hospital, explaining what had been happening lately. By the look in her eyes, you would've sworn that she was in love with him. Once the arrived, she ran inside and ran straight to the reception desk, "Excuse me, is there any news on Lukas K Duke?" "Ma'am his surgery is almost done, takes a seat with the others who have been waiting here for the past 6 hours."

Bo couldn't help but notice that this girl, seemed particularly curious about Luke; Cooter and Aydan went and sat down with the rest of the Dukes, and Bo got a little curious about a lot of things as well as the rest of the Dukes.

"Howdy, my name is Bo; Bo Duke. I noticed that you were asking about Luke; my cousin? I hope you don't mind me asking; but how do you know him, we ain't seen a pretty lady like you around these parts."

"Well Bo, I am Aydan- May Jackson; also known as Corporal Jackson to Sgt Duke, we were called by ranks in the marines. Luke was captured and rescued and was brought to me, I was his nurse; sort of, while he was healing from being shot. During that time, he and I sort of had a fling, and he promised that he'd propose to me if he and I ever saw each other today."


	12. Everything Is Changing Fast

Ten hours had passed and everyone was getting to know Aydan just a little bit better. Finally after the long wait the doctor came out and told everyone they could go visit Luke in his room, he was moved back to room 9.

All the Dukes, Cooter and Aydan made their way to Luke's room and was hoping that he'd be awake. Bo was the first to walk in, and almost trampled all the others as he saw a wide awake Luke, with tears running down his face. Bo ran up to Luke and gave him a great big hug, "I am so sorry Luke, I didn't know"

The two cousins were letting out all their tears, as Jesse and Cooter came up slowly behind Bo. Daisy and Aydan had been following but Aydan stopped in her tracks causing Daisy to turn around as well. "What's wrong sugar?" "Daisy what if he doesn't remember me or doesn't want to keep through with marrying me. I mean it has been 7 years since he made that promise."

"Look Aydan, I don't know what you know about Luke; but I can tell you Dukes always keep their promises, Luke is no exception. You'll see, everything will fall into place the way they should." Aydan just nodded and followed Daisy in, stopping as Luke looked her way and almost rolled out of his bed when he figured out who she was.

"Corporal Jackson; is that you?!" "Seems you haven't changed much when it comes to recognizing people Sgt Duke." "Aydan I have something I'd like to talk to you about; in private"

Everyone in the room went into the hallway to let Luke and Aydan have a private conversation. "So Aydan-May Jackson, I see you took me up on my offer of coming to visit me whenever you were in Hazzard; but for some reason I have a feeling that isn't the whole reason as to why you are here"

She giggled at how Luke had read her so quickly. "Oh Lukas you haven't changed one bit; but let me just tell you this, I am ready to take you on your offer of settling down with you." Luke's face lit up as she announced that she wanted to marry him.

"I'll go announce to everyone that they can come inside and then you and I can announce that there will soon be a new Duke around; Aydan- May Duke." Luke smiled as his fiancé said her name-to-be. "I think that has a nice too it Mrs. Duke."

Aydan ran into the hallway practically dragging everyone into the room. Making sure she had everyone's attention, she turned to Daisy and began to speak with joy. "Daisy how would you like to plan your future cousin's wedding?"

Daisy practically jumped with excitement while saying "I told ya sugar" While everyone else almost fell over, Luke Duke was injured and was about to get married.

About a week later Luke had gotten out of the hospital and his personality was back to normal; if it hadn't improved any. His bride-to-be was out shopping for a dress with Daisy, while he and Bo were looking for his tuxedo suit that he'd be wearing.

"Bo I don't like how I look in this one, it doesn't fit properly." "Geeze Luke; you sound like a girl" "Well cousin if I am going to be looking like a penguin at my wedding; I might as well be a good looking penguin." The boys laughed as they enjoyed the time they spent looking for a penguin suit.

Aydan and Daisy on the other hand WERE girls and were having a hard time finding a dress that looked the best on Aydan with a matching tie for Luke. Eventually the girls came across a dark purple dress to accent her bright blue eyes, and a tie that would match Luke's sapphire eyes.

By the end of the day they were ready to make arrangements at the church for the next week, then there would be another Duke in Hazzard County. Ten hours had passed and everyone was getting to know Aydan just a little bit better. Finally after the long wait the doctor came out and told everyone they could go visit Luke in his room..

All the Dukes, Cooter and Aydan made their way to Luke's room and were hoping that he'd be awake. Bo was the first to walk in, and almost trampled all the others as he saw a wide awake Luke, with tears running down his face. Bo ran up to Luke and gave him a great big hug, "I am so sorry Luke, I didn't know"

The two cousins were letting out all their tears, as Jesse and Cooter came up slowly behind Bo. Daisy and Aydan had been following but Aydan stopped in her tracks causing Daisy to turn around as well. "What's wrong sugar?" "Daisy what if he doesn't remember me or doesn't want to keep the promise to marry me. I mean it has been 7 years since he made that promise."

"Look Aydan, I don't know what you know about Luke; but I can tell you Dukes always keep their promises, Luke is no exception. You'll see, everything will fall into place the way they should." Aydan just nodded and followed Daisy in, stopping as Luke looked her way and almost rolled out of his bed when he figured out who she was.

"Corporal Jackson; is that you?!" "Seems you haven't changed much when it comes to recognizing people Sgt Duke." "Aydan I have something I'd like to talk to you about; in private"

Everyone in the room went into the hallway to let Luke and Aydan have a private conversation. "So Aydan-May Jackson, I see you took me up on my offer of coming to visit me whenever you were in Hazzard; but for some reason I have a feeling that isn't the whole reason as to why you are here"

She giggled at how Luke had read her so quickly. "Oh Lukas you haven't changed one bit; but let me just tell you this, I am ready to take you on your offer of settling down with you." Luke's face lit up as she announced that she wanted to marry him.

"I'll go announce to everyone that they can come inside and then you and I can announce that there will soon be a new Duke around; Aydan- May Duke." Luke smiled as his fiancé said her name-to-be. "I think that has a nice too it Mrs. Duke."

Aydan ran into the hallway practically dragging everyone into the room. Making sure she had everyone's attention, she turned to Daisy and began to speak with joy. "Daisy how would you like to plan your future cousin's wedding?"

Daisy practically jumped with excitement while saying "I told ya sugar" While everyone else almost fell over, Luke Duke was injured and was about to get married.

About a week later Luke had gotten out of the hospital and his personality was back to normal; if it hadn't improved any. His bride-to-be was out shopping for a dress with Daisy, while he and Bo were looking for his tuxedo suit that he'd be wearing.

"Bo I don't like how I look in this one, it doesn't fit properly." "Geeze Luke; you sound like a girl" "Well cousin if I am going to be looking like a penguin at my wedding; I might as well be a good looking penguin." The boys laughed as they enjoyed the time they spent looking for a penguin suit.

Aydan and Daisy on the other hand WERE girls and were having a hard time finding a dress that looked the best on Aydan with a matching tie for Luke. Eventually the girls came across a dark purple dress to accent her bright blue eyes, and a tie that would match Luke's sapphire eyes.

By the end of the day they were ready to make arrangements at the church for the next week, and then there would be another Duke in Hazzard County.


	13. Lost In This Moment

The day of the wedding had finally come and Luke wanted it to be as special as he could make it so he decided that he and Bo would sing during the ceremony.

"_I see your momma and the candles_

_and the tears and roses_

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle_

_I feel my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher_

_Don't she look beautiful tonight?_

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'_

_You know I wanna say them all just right_

_I lift your veil and angels start singin'_

_Such a heavenly sight"_

Bo joined in on the course as Aydan stood beside Luke in front of the preacher and continued singing.

"_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute_

_there's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waiting my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you"_

Luke began singing again on his own as he sang about what he felt and saw at that exact moment.

"_I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song_

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

_We bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

_Please bless this brand new life"_

When toasts were being made Luke sang the entire song to Aydan on the guitar with no interruptions what so ever, with Bo joining in with guitar throughout the song, and joined voice during the main chorus.

"_I see your momma and the candles_

_and the tears and roses_

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle_

_I feel my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher_

_Don't she look beautiful tonight?_

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'_

_You know I wanna say them all just right_

_I lift your veil and angels start singin'_

_Such a heavenly sight_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute_

_there's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waiting my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song_

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

_We bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

_Please bless this brand new life, yeah, hey_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute_

_there's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waiting my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you"_

When Luke and Bo finished the song the audience applauded and Luke's wife walked up and they kissed, sealing the deal. After the ceremony the family left and headed back to the farm, Luke and Aydan packed up and left Hazzard.

"If our honeymoon is as half as good as our marriage I think I will enjoy being with you more than I could ever have imagined I would." It was Aydan's own way of thanking Luke for the sweet song he sang her, though he knew it was a famous country song; it was the best to fit into his situation.

"You're Welcome, and trust me our honeymoon will be three time better than what our wedding ever could have been" Luke was enjoying her company so much he couldn't help but tease her. Within minutes the newlywed Dukes were off.

"Let the fun…. BEGIN!" Aydan and Luke yelled.


	14. Honey Moon Disasters

Luke and Aydan were enjoying their honeymoon all too well, but with the little money that they had, they couldn't go far. Instead Luke and Aydan took Aydan's Blue Mustang and went on a road trip including picnics everywhere they possibly could go.

The newlyweds had been gone for almost a week, and were supposed to be returning within the next few days. They wanted to make a fairly large announcement back at the Boars Nest once they returned, so that way if any of Luke's ex-girlfriends wanted to have a talk with either her or Luke, by all means they could.

"Louis; go make sure our trap is ready. Duke and his wife, the one who reluctantly saved his life all those years ago; Jackson is the reason that he survived. Now neither one of them will survive!"

"Ye-yes big brother Thompson; I-I will make sure they never escape again."

Thompson had been the one to capture Luke and torture him during the months he was MIA, and Luke was rescued by his comrade's; before Thompson knew it all of his hard work to make Duke squeal and squirm had been healed by a doctor.

Thompson had never like the fact that he lived and survived, all these years he has never captured anyone else; he planned for a way to get revenge on the doctor and Duke, now he was finally going to get it at the same time.

"We are almost back to town Aydan; it's time to wake up darling" Aydan woke up and looked up at her husband. "I can't believe how quick that went by." "Well it would've been longer if I wasn't needed back home to work; not to mention to do the chores. By the sounds of things, Bo hurt himself and is having trouble doing the chores now anyways."

"What did he do?" "Uncle Jesse said he tripped while doing chores, he sprained his wrist." They both giggled at how clumsy Bo could be. "Uncle Jesse always did seem amazed at by how much time Bo and I spent at the hospital growing up." "I bet he wished you boys would grow out of that" Aydan joked; she would fit into the family really well.

"We need to stop at the Boars Nest, I promised I'd pick up some beer for a celebration when we arrived back home. I promise I'll be quick, I love you Aydan." "Love you too Lukas, now you just hurry Sgt Duke, wouldn't want to keep a corporal waiting now would you?"

Luke ran inside and ordered a box of Beer for the celebration. The bartender brought the packed beer out from the back and handed it to Luke; who paid for the beer and quickly returned to his wife in the car.

The box shattered as it hit the ground; Luke had dropped it at the sight he was seeing. "Get away from my wife!" Luke was in full speed getting ready to tackle the over grown ape who had a hold on his wife. "Luke run! It's a trap! They want to capture you!" Aydan couldn't continue anymore; as she lost consciousness.

Luke was furious he ran towards the bar and banged on the wall hoping someone would get help, he couldn't fight these men alone, even with his Marine training. That was when things kicked in; he knew who they were, they were the men who had captured him once before. "Thompson…" Luke spit out the man's name that was right in front of him. "Nice of you to remember me Duke; now Louis get that girl in the van I'll deal with this one."

Luke didn't like where things were going, this guy knew how to deal with Marines; because of that Luke couldn't escape he was trapped up against the Boars Nest, hoping someone would rescue him. "It ain't like a Duke to usually need help" Luke had to laugh at the sound of Cooter's voice as Cooter punched the man blocking Luke's escape.

"Coot…. Ay… needs….. help… blue…. Van…. Stop it!" Luke was out of breath and didn't understand. Cooter took off, and called Bo for reassurance; but with a sprained wrist he couldn't go anywhere. Cooter then called Rosco and Enos, who rushed over to the bar immediately; when they arrived there, they saw a panting Luke with a man behind him with a sledge hammer.

"Luke move!" Enos tried to warn him but it was too late Thompson had already swung and hit Luke in the head; leaving Luke unconscious on the ground. Punching at the deputy and sheriff was all Thompson could do to escape; he needed to escape with his captive alive. Eventually he dug out a gun and shot at the Enos and Rosco; grabbing Luke and taking off.

That was the last anyone had seen of Luke and Aydan before calling the Dukes, and Cooter to explain what was going on.

"I am sorry Jesse, Aydan and Luke have been kidnapped. The guys had guns; there was nothing else we could do."


	15. Duke Luck Ran Out

"Wakey wakey Duke; time for you to meet a little friend I help out called death." Luke slowly drifted back to consciousness; he couldn't believe that he had actually been kidnapped, and by someone he knows will torture you until your death.

"Good morning to you too, Thompson" was Luke's only answer, but had inched as much sarcasm into it as much as he could.

"Now Duke, I think you had better reconsider sarcasm being used around me. I know you got married recently and I was just wondering how much you care about Mrs. Duke?" A scream ran through the air, it had to be Aydan.

"I swear if you hurt one little part of her body; including a bruise then you will regret ever messing with a Duke." Luke was mad, but he hoped that Aydan would be alright. "Shut it, unless you really want to see her hurt." "Why did you bring her along?" "To insure co-operation from you, partner" Luke growled, he should've seen this coming but he hadn't, and now his wife was paying for it.

"AYDAN! Aydan if you can hear me make some sign!" Luke was hollering, he was worried and hoped he could think his way out of this situation; alive. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" ran throughout the building "You leave her alone Thompson! I am the one you want not her!" Luke then sighed and started to reason "If you let her go, I will co-operate with you on whatever you want. Dukes honor" "Duke if we let her go, she'd make damn sure that you got out of this alive, she'd try to save you."

"Didn't you think that our family would do that?" "Duke your family won't ever find you, Louis made sure of that." Luke was about to protest when he was hit in the chest by a crowbar, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Did you really think that I needed your help or support on anything? Didn't you know all I wanted to do was kill you?" With every question, was a hit from the crowbar; grunting in pain, was in Thompson's point of view, Luke's answers to all of his questions.

Eventually Luke doubled over in pain, falling unconscious as he hit the ground. "Louis; go get the prong chains and tie Duke up. I have a better way to torture him, and the girl at the same time." Thompson was laughing with joy as he figured that if either of the two Duke's that he captured were to survive, they'd have a very tough time surviving after witnessing their loves death.

"Hello, Mrs. Duke. My apologies for not having introduced myself earlier; my name is Thompson Princeton, I will be the one in charge of yours and your husband's stay here at the Slaughter Hotel. Now we had complicated issues with your husband and you will helping us to get him to co-operate with us"

"You fools think I'd really help you!" Aydan was mad, she knew they had done something to Luke; she could hear him grunting in pain. "What did you do to him?" "Shut up lady" Thompson slipped out his pocket knife from his pocket and pressed it against the side of her face, and left a long cut down bleeding.

Louis had moved Luke to a room closer to Aydan, and then put the prong chains, which are usually used on dogs, on 5 places on Luke; his chest, one on each wrist and one near each ankle, so every time that Luke moves they'll cut into his body. Louis and Thompson went to a different room to get some food.

"Luke, Luke honey, wake up. Wake up Luke; wake up!" Aydan was getting worried about her unconscious husband; no matter how much she called out to him, he wouldn't wake-up. "Keep it down in there!" Louis yelled from the other room.

Just before the two kidnappers returned to the torturing room where Luke and Aydan were; Luke had slowly started to regain consciousness, but once he did the first thing he saw was Aydan tied up. "Aydan are you okay, angel?" Luke was going to tear a strip out of those two men when they returned.

"Oh good Duke, you are finally awake." Luke was just about to answer, but Aydan beat him to it. "I, Sir, have been awake this whole time." Thompson glanced towards Luke and saw that the chains were attached properly then walked up to Aydan.

"Mrs. Duke you WILL regret that last sentence." He whipped out a knife and started slicing her arm open, dragging it down her arm; Aydan screamed in pain as the knife made its way down to her wrist. Luke was mad that they were torturing her instead of him; he tried getting up and didn't get the chance to move very far before doubling over in pain.

"Those chains on you, Sergeant, dig into your skin every time you move." Louis was the first to speak this time. Things went on like this for days they would cut Aydan's wrist causing Luke to act before thinking and end up hurting himself; both were being tortured at once. "_If only I could get myself free…"_ Luke thought to himself, _"Without getting either one of us killed though, makes everything difficult. I die for her freedom… now if I could only get Louis alone…"_


	16. Lost And Found

Weeks went by of searching, and no one seen hide or hair of Luke and Aydan. Cooter thought the kidnappers wouldn`t leave Hazzard; which they hadn't, but it seemed almost impossible to find Luke and Aydan.

"Cooter, I am tired of waiting! I need to find them and make sure they are okay!" "Bo relax, we will find them; no matter what it takes, or how long but we will find them" Cooter was positive that the kidnappers couldn't stay hidden forever.

Balladeer: Everyone must be going out of their minds worrying about Luke and Aydan; let's check up on them.

Each day that passed, Aydan seemed to be going pale more and more; and Luke was having a hard time staying conscious, but he refused to move anymore no matter how much they tortured his wife. Eventually they gave up and let Aydan be, giving her and Luke time to rest; though Luke knew that if he closed his eyes, he might not wake-up.

"Luke, I am glad you stopped trying to save me; all you did was hurt yourself" Aydan was wise, Luke knew this too. Since they were both in the Marines there was a high chance that she'd understand what he was doing and follow along with it; which they had"

"Aydan I am just glad you are safe, but I want you to know; I hope that they let you go, but if they do I doubt I will ever be seen again. You gotta promise me you'll be able to tell everyone the truth; only after a few years. If they knew you were going to tell as soon as they let you go; they'd kill us both. I don't want that, I want you to live. Promise me you won't tell until 5 years down the road?" "I promise Luke, I won't tell."

"Well well, look who finally decided they were strong enough to talk; seen as I heard you whole conversation; I believe that I will never release her. Do I make myself clear?" Luke nodded. "Good, now for fun, you are able to stay awake and your wife has had her time to recuperate as well. This will be the last time you see each other; alive anyways"

"No don't touch her please…. Ahhh!" Luke managed injuring himself more trying to protect his wife from death. "No Luke, don't try to save me; you'll end up killing yourself." No matter what his wife said he'd never give up trying to save her.

"Louis; get the girl tied up inside the van; I'll deal with this one." Louis did as he was told and took Aydan to the van, while Thompson picked Luke up and with every step Luke would cry out in pain as the spikes on the prong collar would dig into his flesh.

The van drove for a little while, Luke was sweating in the back seat of the van with his wife tied up in the very front. "Stop here Louis get the girl outside and tie her up near the tree, Luke; you are coming with me." Luke followed and sat down on the ground near the van; he may have been sweating but he thought he saw the General Lee parked in the trees not too far away.

Luke was right he had seen the General in the trees, and Bo had also seen him. Bo called for help and stayed where he was; from where he was he could tell Luke was in pain and that Aydan was pale. Police surrounded the trees where the kidnappers were and they were starting to move in when they heard a scream from Aydan.

"Leave her alone!" Luke stood up hoping to buy some time; but the truth was he was too weak and could barely stand without falling over. "What did you say to me, _Sergeant?_" "I said… Leave her alone…" Luke was angry and he couldn't help what he was doing. "Looks like someone wants to play hero, too bad she won't live to see how things end!" _**POW! **_Luke heard the gunshot and froze where he was; slowly he turned his head and saw his wife; dead hanging from the tree; lifeless.

"You… you killed her…" Emotions were flowing through him and he didn't know how to react. "You killed my wife" "You're next Duke if you don't shut up" Louis grabbed the crowbar and smacked him on the back; causing Luke to double over in pain and pass out.

Bo saw Luke go down and before he could do anything Thompson got into the vehicle and drive off as soon as the police were spotted; but Louis didn't have time to get inside the van because he threw Luke in the back, so he was arrested and came forth telling the location of his _partner in crime_. Bo now knew where his dark haired cousin was and went flying down to the shack to save him.

"Looks like they have found us; I guess I'll leave and let you be, but before I do. Here is something of us to you; it's a pocket knife, it's of no use to me anymore I got my revenge; and yes it is the one I used to torture your wife with, but here is some news for you… it was your knife."

Thompson took off as fast as he could, leaving Luke on his own. "Bye, _Sergeant" _Luke didn't know what happened after that, all he could feel were hands on his body trying to free him from the prong collars on his body; that was when Luke realized one thing, the spikes had met in the middle of his body.

Once the police got the chains off Luke; Bo tried to get him to wake up. "Luke; Luke come on now buddy you're safe. Wake up please. Please Luke, wake up." Bo felt a hand on his shoulder. "Son, he needs to come with us, we need to take him to the hospital; call your uncle and we will leave and meet you there."

"I want to come with you, I won't leave him alone again" Another EMT stepped forward and began speaking "Bo is right, he is no condition to drive. His cousin was that girl who got killed; she was Luke's wife, and now Luke is injured as well. Bo I'll drive your car and pick up the rest of your family, you go in the ambulance with Luke in my spot; they don't need my help, I am just reinsurance."

"Thank you Rick" "Your Welcome, now get going"

Rick took off towards the Duke farm in the General Lee and parked it; he walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello Rick, how can I help you?" "I brought your nephews car home, and just wanted to know if you wanted me to drive you over to the hospital; Luke has been found and Bo went with him" "Sure Rick, give me a second I need to call Daisy out here." Jesse went back into the house and got Daisy, she threw her keys towards Rick and they all took off towards the hospital. Once they got there they all went inside to find Bo; pacing yet again. "Son if you pace every time we are here, you will have to put new rug on this floor." Hearing his uncle's voice; Bo started crying "She's gone, Aydan is gone; and Luke is no better either! He looks dead Uncle Jesse; DEAD!"

Balladeer: My, my, how does one family deal with so much pressure. Don't go away now; I bet y'all want to know what happens next.


	17. Duke Tyke

"Now Bo you just calm down, we can't be jumping to conclusions at a time like this. We have some things to worry about though; praying that Luke's injuries aren't as bad as you said they were, or at least easily healed; and we need to plan a wake ceremony, but we have to get Luke to agree to it since he knows the most about Aydan, and could call her folks; once he is ready that is"

"Yes sir" Bo replied, his uncle was right he had things that needed to be taken care of; and to help Luke with this burden he would call into the Marines Corp. and get some information on whom to contact about Aydan's death.

"Uncle Jesse, I will be right back I need to head back to town I forgot something important, call me when we can see Luke and if he is awake or not." Jesse agreed and Bo took off, despite what Rick had said Bo seemed a lot better and was thinking clearly and could now help Luke with one of the hardest things he has ever done.

Bo arrived in town about five minutes later and drove straight to Cooter's garage. "Cooter can I borrow your phone I need to contact someone to get a hold of Aydan's parents so Luke doesn't have to once he wakes up." Bo stopped when he saw three people, two were older than he was and the other looked like an eight year old. "Howdy Bo, I hate to tell ya this but I beat ya too it. These here are Aydan's folks."

"Oh I am so sorry, howdy ma'am, howdy sir, howdy little sir." Bo hoped this kid wasn't grouchy, but instead the little boy shied away from him. "Please call us Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, and this here is Aydan's son; Xandor Duke, she never told us why she named him Duke though"

Bo almost fell over and was just about to say something, but was beaten to it by Cooter. "Did you say Duke? Why Aydan married a Duke recently as you know, but they were just returning from their honeymoon about a month ago when they were kidnapped, Aydan has been D-E-A-D for a day now."

"Come to think of it… I wonder why y'all weren't at the wedding." "Well, you see we were on vacation and did could not make it here in time so we told her we would come by and we came here for directions out to her new place and we find out she is gone instead."

"She is right young man, we were going to leave her child with her, and we are getting too old to take care of him anymore." Mr. Jackson was now facing Bo and explaining what they had planned to do.

"Sir, I am the cousin to your daughter's husband. He is currently in the hospital right now and trust me Xandor is welcome to our family. You see Aydan's husband Luke and I grew up with our cousin Daisy and the three of us live with our Uncle; Jesse Duke." The Jackson's gasped and looked towards Bo; then the father spoke. "You are a Duke?! Is your cousin a Duke as well?" "Yes sir, and your daughter married a Duke. I have one question for you though. How old is Xandor?"

The mother thought back and then spoke too "He is 8" "Luke has been out of the Marine's for about 8 years, and how long has your daughter been out?" "1 year, she brought him to us after he was born and went back away to war because she couldn't take care of him. Eventually she said that she'd track down the father, I guess she did; and she ended up dead."

Bo had a long conversation with Aydan's parents, but was eventually interrupted by his Uncle, "Shepard to Law Sheep, Shepard to Law Sheep; Bo are you out there? I have some great news; the doctor just came and Luke will be alright, he can leave the hospital in a few days and they wrapped up his injuries."

"Yee-Haw! Uncle Jesse I'll be there soon, but I won't be alone." Then turning to Xandor he spoke excitedly. "How would you like to meet your daddy?" Xandor got excited and began to shout. "Please, we would love to meet our son in law."

Bo left with Aydan's family and arrived at the hospital shortly after. "Howdy Bo, I gather you are here to visit Luke, he's in room 18." "Thanks, and these 3 are with me" The nurse led the 4 people to Luke's room and the all went inside.

"Bo, where the heck have you been?!" "Luke you're awake! Oh right I have been with your in-laws; Aydan's family. More importantly no one knew this but you are a father" Luke was amazed at what Bo had told him, "Aydan said she had a surprise for me when her folks came to visit; I guess that was the surprise."

"I am Mary and this is my husband Clay, and this is your son Xandor. I assume that you are Lukas Keith Duke?" "Yes ma'am I am; and I am sorry that we did not meet under better circumstances" "Don't worry son, it'll be fine as long as we can stay here for a while still, we planned to stay for a week and we bought ourselves a ticket for a plane to return home in a week exactly" "Sure, after all you are family now"

After everyone got to know each other better Jesse offered Mary and Clay a place to stay for the night; Xandor and Luke got to have some father and son time until Xandor fell asleep in the chair beside Luke. Once Xandor was asleep Jesse, Daisy, Mary, Clay and Xandor all left the hospital to go to the Duke farm for the night; while Bo stayed with Luke at the hospital so he wouldn't be alone.

"Luke; so I guess you're a daddy now" "I guess so Bo, and since they are only staying a week we need to start planning the wake as soon as I get out of the hospital, they need to be there for it. Not to mention I am assuming I will be taking custody of Xandor since he is my son, and his grandparents should not have to take care of him; they look like they have enough left in them to take care of himself."

"Guess we got us another little Duke tyke running around; don't we cousin?" "We sure do Bo, we sure do"


	18. Warning Is Commensed

"_Dead and Gone Duke, she's gone and there is nothing you can do about it"_

"_Thompson I have my ways, I am a father; my son fills the empty hole in my heart"_

"_Until he is gone, dead just like your wife; killed by your pocket knife!"_

Luke awoke with a shudder and started sweating, that had to have been the weirdest dream he has ever had. Was that just a dream? Or was it him getting a fortune of his son dying eventually? Either way it scared him out of his wits, he could lose his son; he was the closest thing to his wife that Luke had.

"Luke, are you alright?" Luke hadn't noticed that Bo had been awake, he had been deep in thought and now regretted thinking with his eyes open, but he couldn't tell Bo; he'd say it was just a dream and Luke had kept reassuring himself that ever since it happened.

"I'm fine Bo; I just can't wait to get home" Bo didn't believe Luke, but went along with it anyways. "Well cousin we can go home right away, the doctor said you are doing very well and can be released instantly; let me go get her again."

"Bo; is Dr. Koleman my doctor again?" "Yes she is, and it sounds like she will be dealing with Dukes, Davenports and Police only, because we seem to occupy this hospital the most, but we don't get our own room quite yet" "Dang and here I thought we were special enough to get one" Giggling Dr. Koleman walked into the room. "I see you _do _have a sense of humor Lukas, last time I was here you refused to talk to anyone"

"Well Dr. Koleman I met my son last night, of course I'd be happy after that." "Alright Lukas, let's get you checked out. Sign here and you are free to go" Luke signed and he and Bo were on their way home from the hospital within half an hour.

"Dang-it Luke, you just had to make sure I'd get home in time to do chores didn't you?" Luke had been thinking about his dream and hadn't heard Bo say anything. "Uh, Luke; please tell me things won't happen the same way as they did last time, 'cause if you have something on your brain you best spill it no matter what it is." Luke looked at Bo "Sorry cuz; I was thinking about Xandor actually but it's going to be different being a father is all, sorry if I worried you. I was just deep in thought"

Bo and Luke came to an agreement that Luke was telling the truth, they resumed their trip back to the farm.

"DADDY!" Xandor yelled and ran outside to see his father come home. "Hey buddy, how was your sleep?" "Good daddy, I missed you" "I missed you too son" "Daddy can I ask you a question?" "Sure kiddo" "Can I live with you instead of grandma and grandpa?" "Xandor that is up to grandma and grandpa, if they let you then it's alright with me." "Yay, I get to live with daddy!"

Everyone was inside and talking things up about where Xandor would sleep; Bo suggested he could set up a bed in his and Luke's room and Luke immediately fell in love with that idea, they'd just need to get another bed. Daisy went up to the attic and brought down a bed and places it in Bo and Luke's room, just before bed.

"Now Xandor, you sleep here until you grow out of it okay?" "Okay cousin Bo" Xandor went to bed instantly, as soon as everyone was sure he was sleeping they started talking about something no one had wanted to talk about; Aydan's wake.

"Luke; are you sure you want to plan it? I mean I could Sugar, I think it'd be easier on me than on you or her parents. Now you have Xandor to look after, you just don't have the time." "Thanks Daisy, you are really sweet I think I will be going to bed right away. Goodnight" "night sugar"

"_Luke; so I see you aren't planning your wife's wake ceremony. Your cousin Daisy is doing it."_

"_So what if she is? You can't do anything about it!"_

"_I am still free, I haven't been caught. Keep a close eye on Xandor; you might lose him if you don't"_

This time Luke woke up screaming; learning that Xandor is a very deep sleeper, which since he was a Duke he'd grow out of, but for now it was a good thing, Jesse, Daisy and Bo woke up and ran towards his room. "Luke; are you okay?" "Uncle Jesse, I need to talk with you; alone" Daisy went back to her room and Bo went back to sleep.

"Luke what did you want to talk about?" "First I wanted to say I just figured out where Xandor got deep sleeping from and trust me that is a good thing. Secondly, I think it is time that I tell you what has been happening ever since Aydan and I came back from our honeymoon."

Luke explained everything that happened up until after Jesse and the others left the hospital. Taking a deep breath, Luke continued "Uncle Jesse; I have been having these dreams lately, they are different, but they both have said something to do with Xandor dying; and its worrying me. Both dreams involved Thompson; the one who killed Aydan."

Jesse was downright worried now, "Luke I don't know what I could tell you, but if you believe that Xandor is in danger we should tell everyone else so we can all watch out for him" "Uncle Jesse don't you think that they would say it is just a dream?" "Luke a father has a feeling when his child is in danger, a dream is a way of knowing that danger is coming, mine is when my big toe hurts and because I didn't have children of my own, it just implements to you three kids."

"Alright Uncle Jesse, lets tell them. I can't lose Xandor, I already lost Aydan; I refuse to lose my only son."


	19. The Clock Is Ticking

Luke and Jesse explained everything to all of the adults the next morning before Xandor got up; all of them understood and promised to look out for him. Luke thanked them and joined Bo in morning chores. "Cousin, you are still injured why are you helping me?" "Bo I need to be able to take care of Xandor, if I do some chores it might help me re-cover quicker, I talked to Uncle Jesse about it already and he likes the idea." Bo didn't like Luke's plan but decided to go along with it anyways.

A few days had passed and the dreams kept coming back to Luke, and he was tired of them and the lack of sleep. "Daddy, why do I have to dress up for mommy's funeral?" "Xandor, it is just something everyone does, I will be too and if you ever feel sad, think of how ridiculous you will look in a penguin suit." Luke and Xandor laughed a bit, then Xandor fell asleep and Luke went to bed as well.

"_One more day Duke, one more day; saying good-bye to your wife; now you will be saying good-bye to your son at any minute. His time has come to break your heart as well."_

"_You leave my son alone Thompson"_

"_No can do Duke, it isn't in my nature, I promised him to die and die he shall."_

"_Not with me around he won't" _

"_Oh and Lukas; do you still have that knife? You know the one I used to __**murder **__your wife with, other than shooting her of course; that was only to put her out of her misery of a slow and painful death, and to watch you squirm of course."_

"_Stay away from me, my son and my family."_

"_Bye Duke. The clock is ticking"_

Luke woke up screaming yet again, it seemed like a nightly thing, every day at 4:30 he would wake up screaming from one of those dreams. As each dream passed Luke was able to control his screams and now they only woke Bo up. "Luke what is wrong? Did you have another dream?" Luke didn't answer just sat on his bed shaking in fear; which usually didn't happen. "Luke? Hey it's okay. Do you want me to go get Uncle Jesse?"

Luke nodded his head yes, as Bo left Luke ran to his sons bed and found him sound asleep; which relieved Luke a lot. Luke returned to his bed and Bo returned with Jesse, "Luke what happened?" Jesse was a little curious as to why Bo had woken him up at this time of night. "Uncle Jesse, in the dream; he said that he promised him to die and die he shall, and at the end of the dream he said that the clock is ticking." Jesse was now worried, could Luke have a secret power he didn't know about until now. "Luke I have a question for you. Have you ever had a dream, and then have it happen eventually? Is that why this is bothering you so much?"

"Yes Uncle Jesse, I have been dreams like those ever since I came back from the Marines. Remember that time that Bo fell off of the roof and broke his arm just before a storm hit and he ended up with a fever from infection. I had that exact dream a week before hand."

"Luke you have a gift; but that doesn't mean that you will see how he dies does it?" "No Bo, I don't think so; I don't think he knows how this'll happen; plus I had dreams that Aydan would die eventually but I couldn't see how because it wasn't natural it was murder."

The three in the room gasped at what Luke had said. "So there is a way of preventing his death?" "If we all pay close enough attention I believe there is"

Everyone went back to sleep, they had a lot of things to do the next day; it was the night before the wake. In the morning Jesse had let Luke sleep in until Xandor had to wake-up; giving Xandor the opportunity to wake his father up for the first time seemed to excite him on such a sad day.

"Daddy, daddy wake up! I need help getting into my penguin costume!" "I'm awake Xandor, come here and I will give you a hand. There you go, now why don't you go find your great Uncle Jesse and tell him that daddy is getting changed." "Okay daddy"

"Luke I love how you deal with that son of yours" "Thank you Clay" Luke got into his suit and made his way outside to help get ready for guests to arrive at his wife's wake ceremony. After it was over, Aydan's parents would be gone; Xandor would be staying and hopefully alive too.

"Howdy Daisy" "Enos, hi, great to see you please come in" "Daisy I came over to help with the Wake if you don't mind" "Sure thing honey, let me go get Luke" Luke and Daisy made their way into the kitchen and sat down and began talking with everybody and explained the entire situation to Enos, so he could understand Luke's suddenly being a father, and to help protect Xandor from harm.

"Speaking of the little tyke here he comes" "Hi daddy" "Xandor this here is Enos Straight, he is my friend and he is also a Deputy here in Hazzard" "Woah Cool! Mr. Enos is cool!" Enos had to laugh at what Xandor was saying; "daddy can I go play with my cars?" "Penguins don't race cars silly! They _watch _racing on the television" "Yay, I get to watch cars race since I am wearing my penguin costume" "That you are son, go watch guests are starting to arrive" Luke thought to himself hopefully not to many he didn't know or trust because he needed to make sure Xandor stayed safe the entire time they had company.


	20. Dead And Gone

"Aydan-May Jackson-Duke was my much loved daughter, she served in the Marines for 13 years; and we are very proud of her. One day about 8 years ago maybe 9 she came by and dropped off her son to live with us while she was serving; we couldn't figure it out, but somehow during the Marines she had gotten pregnant. About a year ago she quit and came home; then decided to go on a road trip down here to Hazzard while us three were on vacation. While she was down here, she got married to Lukas Keith Duke; who also served in the Marines for a far shorter time than Aydan did, but we came to learn that he was the father of young Xandor. Now we leave Xandor with his father, we just simply can't raise the little tyke anymore; we are simply getting too old. Father and son will live together in happiness, but first we must all say good-bye."

Everyone applauded and said good-bye in prayer from Clay's speech. Luke and Xandor spent most of the day together; Bo, Luke and Xandor all changed into regular clothes so they wouldn't wreck their suits when they were outside playing together trying to amuse Xandor and get him used to it being the five of them.

"Xandor you, Bo and I will play hide and seek; do you want to be my partner or Bo's?" "Yours daddy!" "Alright, do you want to hide together first or find him?" "I want to hide first, daddy" "Hide it is, Bo count to twenty" "Yeah Bo count to twenty, no peaking" "Don't worry Xandor I won't peak" "Let's go daddy, Bo promised he won't peak"

Luke and Xandor ran off and hid in the barn; they hid up in the hayloft under some hay Luke knew it was a safe spot to go since he moved the shine into a small cupboard down by the barn doors.

Bo was almost finished counting and about to go search for his two cousins; when a vehicle pulled up. "Luke; it looks like we have some visitors, don't you think they would be a little bit late for the wake ceremony?" "Bo stay here with Xandor; let me check things out" Bo went and hid with Xandor on the hayloft, but not under the hay so he could watch what was happening with the late visitors"

"Howdy; the wake is almost over, but you could join everybody else if you'd like" "Shut it Duke, I am here for you and the boy" "Thompson!" Luke ran towards the house yelling something hoping that somebody would hear him. "Jesse your boy is running around outside shouting something" "Uncle Jesse I have a feeling that Enos and Rosco will be needed outside right away if you know what I mean" Enos, Rosco and Jesse all ran outside and finally heard what Luke was yelling.

"Bo, Bo, get Xandor out of here; go now, no time to waste save him!" Pulling out a gun near Luke's head made him keep quiet. "Duke I said shut up; now how about you tell me where that little boy is." Luke saw Bo, Enos and Xandor all leave in the police car. "Sorry but he isn't on the farm and neither is Bo; I am not dumb enough to leave them on the farm; search if you must but you won't find the actual people, just their stuff." Thompson took off running towards his car, as he left; Luke dropped to the ground, "I just put Bo, Enos and Xandor in grave danger"

"Bo it sure is a good thing you are driving; you have better driving skills than me." "Thanks Enos, now please make sure they don't get to terribly close to us" "If I have to I'll shoot don't worry now" "Shoot…? You'd kill the guest?" "Don't worry Xandor it'll be okay he isn't a guest he hurt your daddy" "Make him pay Mr. Enos!"

The car chase went on for a good twenty minutes with Bo's group in front, Thompson behind them, followed by cars after that with Luke in the General Lee, Jesse in the pickup and Daisy driving Dixie; others were cars that were at the ceremony.

Luke grabbed the CB "Bo; are you guys okay up there or should I pull over and pick my little gift up?" "Luke pick your gift up, but listen to radio 10" Luke and everyone who knew what it meant switched to channel 9 and began talking. "I'll pass him and at the next bend Enos and Xandor get off and hide in the trees and I pick them up; then you pull over and show that you are alone"

Bo did just that and Luke picked them up and they hid in the back of the General. "Got my gift, pull on over Bo" Bo pulled over but Thompson passed him and started to chase down Luke. "Lukas, I got to warn you he saw you pick up that little gift, you are being tracked down as we speak" "Thanks Bo I think I will pull over and teach him a lesson, might want to catch up and help me"

Luke pulled over and got out of his car "Thompson; now is your chance to get me. Just leave my boy alone" "Sorry Duke, I get you both; one way or another" "daddy let me get him; he is mean to you" "No Xandor get back inside the car.

Within the few minutes Xandor was outside, Thompson had pulled out a gun and starting shooting. "Daddy!" "Xandor!" Luke was pissed "Thompson you will regret shooting Duke's!" Luke tackled Thompson; Enos called for an ambulance and Bo arrived and helped fight with Thompson. Eventually Enos came out and arrested the murderer just as the ambulance arrived.

The ambulance put Xandor on a stretcher and drove away to the hospital; Enos took his patrol car and drove to the Police Station in town. Luke ran, slid across the hood of the General Lee and rode shot gun to the hospital with Bo driving.

Once everyone was at the hospital waiting for an hour the doctor came out to the waiting room and Luke began thinking to himself. _This isn't good; it usually takes a lot longer to deal with a shotgun wound. _"Lukas Duke, may I have a moment to speak to you?" "What is it Dr. Koleman?" "I am sorry; but your son didn't make it. You can go see him before we have to move his body somewhere else. I will go tell the rest of your family.

Luke went to his son's room and burst into tears "Xandor I can't believe you are dead too!"


	21. DeJaVu

Bo was upset that Xandor had been murdered by Thompson, but was downright worried about how Luke would react. No one had a chance to get his reaction about his wife's death and maybe it was just about to come back and bite him in the butt along with his son's death. "Uncle Jesse, he might go into depression! I am going to go talk to him to make sure he is alright. We don't need a recap of what happened after the accident."

"That's a smart idea Bo, go check on him as soon as possible." Bo took off, almost at a run and saw a teary eyed Luke sitting beside his dead son's bed. "Xandor, I promised myself I wouldn't let you die. I promised that I'd die instead of your mother; look where it got me, you are both dead!" Luke was full out bawling and couldn't stop.

"Luke; are you alright? Do you want a hug cousin?" Luke got up with red eyes and took off in a run "I don't need your help Bo; I need to get out of here!" "Luke! Be careful" Luke had ran out the door and jumped into the General Lee and took off. Once he reached the house he ran inside, ran to his room dug through his closest and grabbed his hidden shine, and then ran to the barn. He had to escape this before everyone in his family smothered him; he wasn't going to hurt them this time, so he only would drink and hopefully keep up to a regular basis.

Bo walked back to the waiting room and talked to Jesse and everyone returned home. Once at home Jesse called Xandor's grandparents and told them of his death and they promised to return within the next month.

"Hey sugar, where'd Luke go?" Daisy was curious, but Bo was the only one to see Luke before he took off. "Daisy, he was crying when I found him; something he never does. As soon as I asked him what was wrong he just took off, and I am assuming he went back to the house; I don't want a recap of last time, he is getting one day to think then we need to have a family discussion to help him out." "Great idea Bo; we should all head home and try to talk to him about this." "Daisy he needs time to think; plus Uncle Jesse and I need to head out to the back forty and get some work done. We will all talk together after supper."

The rest of the Dukes took off towards the farm. Upon arrival they found that all the afternoon chores were finished; and Luke was nowhere in sight, but they knew he was on the farm unless he walked down to the bridge again. Daisy said she'd check and call them if she found him or not; while they went out to do their work.

After checking the bridge to find no Luke she went back to the house and searched, but didn't find him there either, "he must be in the barn" she whispered to herself. Sure enough Luke was in the barn like she had thought. "Luke what the heck do you think you are doing? You worried us all sick again!" She then looked at what he had in his hand; a half empty jug of shine. "Not this again; are you really going to do like last time. I mean seriously haven't you been through enough already? This isn't like you, ya sure you usually sulk over things but you don't drink your problems away, it only complicates things. That is something you should've learned the first time!" Luke let her rant on and on about how different he was. Drunk or not he needed to hear it.

Luke was just going to let it all sink in and convince himself to talk to the others when something came over him; he stood up and started yelling back at his younger cousin. "Daisy I can handle myself! I am older than you and do not need you to be taking care of me, I don't need anyone's help! Didn't Bo tell you not to confront me and give me some time to think; I'll have to thank him for that and let him know you didn't listen; you never do!"

"Stop thinking about yourself for once Luke!" Daisy yelled as she slapped Luke; then took off towards Bo and Jesse before she headed off to work. Luke ran into the house a few minutes after Daisy left and fell asleep on the couch.

"_Didn't I tell you Luke? Didn't I tell you he would die? You would've too if I'd had it my way; but your cousin saved you and I was sent to jail. I was only trying to help you be with the two people you love the most, but knew the least. The family you have doesn't even want to trust you anymore, the way they yell at you now; especially Daisy, it was like she was mad at you for not having died as well, why don't you do the world a favor and join Aydan and Xandor in their new home. Bye Duke"_

Luke woke up screaming, "No, no, not these dreams again! I thought I'd gotten rid of them the first time; they only told bad things, and so did this one. Best get out of everyone's way… just like it said." Luke ran to his room and stopped where he had wrapped his pocket knife up when Aydan was killed by it, he swore he'd never use it again; but he had better ideas now. Luke grabbed a piece of paper and sat down at the kitchen table "_Dear Uncle Jesse, Bo and Daisy…" _Once Luke finished he put the note in an envelope and left it on the kitchen table and ran outside to the barn; his new home awaited him, and nothing could stop him from getting there.


	22. Dream Of Endings

"What's Daisy doing out here Uncle Jesse? Doesn't she have to work?" "Maybe her CB broke and she came to tell us if she found Luke or not" Daisy pulled up and jumped out of her jeep then as furious as ever ran towards her Uncle and younger Cousin. "I swear I ought to just strangle him! Of all the nerves it just had to hit mine! GAH!" "Daisy what's wrong?" "Luke is wrong! Bo, he and I got into an argument and I slapped him, he is drinking again! I am going to work, no point in sticking around here right now, I need to blow off some steam"

Daisy drove off to her usual job at the Boars Nest; and Bo faced his Uncle. "Uncle Jesse should I…?" "Yes go check on him, we are just about finished here anyways and I'll be home about ten minutes after you." "Thanks see you in about 15 minutes then." Bo took off at a run and almost tripped when he ran into the house. "Luke; Luke we need to talk." Bo didn't see him in the family room, so he checked the bathroom and his room that he shared with Luke but still didn't find him. About five minutes had passed and Bo still hadn't found his dark haired cousin. "Luke; come on we need to talk, it is important" Bo was about to go look outside when he saw a letter on the table in the kitchen; he picked it up and read it. "LUKE!" Bo took the letter and ran out towards the barn when he saw his uncle's truck pull up, he ran even faster towards his destination. "LUKE! Luke are you out here?" He gasped, he saw a trail of blood throughout the barn; hoping he'd find Luke in time he followed the trail and found an unconscious bleeding body in the corner of the barn beside Maudine's stall.

Bo dropped to his knees and saw where all the blood was coming from; Luke's wrists. Thinking the unthinkable he turned his head and found Luke's pocket knife smeared with blood. Bo began screaming, "UNCLE JESSE; UNCLE JESSE I FOUND HIM! WE NEED TO GET HIM INSIDE, CALL DOC APPLEBEE AND TELL HIM TO HURRY UP! PLEASE HURRY!" Bo was in tears, he couldn't believe what his older cousin did; Luke had always been his role model; and all because of Thompson he changed for the worst.

Jesse called Doc Applebee like Bo demanded and opened the door to make it easier for Bo to drag Luke inside to lay him down onto the couch. After getting Luke settled, Bo dropped to his knees and began crying even more. "Uncle Jesse, this is the note that Luke left." Jesse took the note and said he'd read it with Doc Applebee and Daisy there. "Daisy is on her way home too; she wants to be here. She needs to know if it was her fault." Bo couldn't say anything, he only nodded yes and tears escaped from his eyes; maybe they escaped or maybe he even let them go, either way they were there.

The house was silent for twenty minutes until they heard two vehicles drive into the yard. Bo didn't move at the sound only sat on the floor lost in thought; with sad tears streaming down his glossy cheeks, it was obvious he was mad, worried and confused.

"Please Amos come inside" "Thank you Jesse, now please tell me what is happening" "Take a seat in the living room I think that I have something that will tell us the entire story behind everything; but first you might need to tend to my nephews wounds on his wrists, he is unconscious and we don't know how long he has been, but it couldn't have been no longer than forty-five minutes" Doc Applebee went into the living room followed by Daisy and Jesse.

Bo finally spoke while Doc Applebee was attending to Luke's wounds on his wrists. "How deep are they Doc…?" He gulped hoping for a good answer. "Well Bo, they don't look like they are very deep yet, but it does look like whatever cut it might've cut his vein causing him to bleed like this; and by the looks of things he lost enough blood and that caused him to pass out. Once I wrap the wounds up, he will need a few days of rest, and he may possibly need to go to the hospital tomorrow and get a blood transfusion; otherwise for the next few days he may feel lightheaded." Bo looked down to the ground and tried his best to be strong; though he knew he still had blue streaks of water running on his face. "Bo; I hear you were the one to find him" "That is true, but Daisy was the last to see him and she said they got into an argument so I went to check on him; and I found him unconscious exactly like he is, except he was in the barn surrounded by a lot of blood." Doc Applebee turned to face the female Duke and started asking questions of her fight with her older cousin. "Well I found him drinking alcohol and I asked if he was alright and he had drank about half the jar and was already quite drunk and we just started arguing; ending with me slapping him and storming off to let Uncle Jesse and Bo know that I found him and I was heading to work. I was going to call, but the CB in Dixie needs to be fixed."

Everyone looked puzzle then looked to Jesse, "Jesse I believe you said you might have the answers. Where do you think they are?" Bo spoke up before his uncle could, "They are in that note he has in his hands, Luke wrote it."


	23. Lettering My GoodByes

_Dear Uncle Jesse, Bo and Daisy,_

_ I am so terribly sorry about everything that has happened recently; from when the dreams started after the fire in the car crash and becoming distant from everyone, not to mention running away, drinking and fighting/ arguing with Bo, Daisy and Cooter; then I got married and we were kidnapped for I don't know a month maybe and I was rescued after she was killed. Then her parents and our son came along and he brought me joy; he was like a distraction to prolong Aydan's death, but all that happened was the day of her wake Thompson returned and he ended up killing my son. I was the one he was supposed to kill ten years ago but I was saved; and now I can't be rescued again. Daisy I am really sorry that we got into an argument, but when you slapped me it sent me a message to my brain that I was hurting everyone; and that is something I will no longer do. I refuse to hurt anyone the way I have been anymore and believe me I'd rather be gone than have Thompson get out of jail and go after you. He might as well get what he wants, maybe then he would leave my family alone. Things need to change and I need to thank-you all for very important yet different things. _

_Uncle Jesse you were the closest thing to a father I have had since my dad died and you have taught me almost everything I know, school taught me some as well, and family taught me all the rest, I couldn't have made it this far in life if it weren't for you being there for me every day of my life; for that I thank-you._

_Daisy; you are my cousin, and so far the prettiest girl I have ever met other than my mother and trust me you are by far almost as pretty as she once was; and no one could ever out rank you. You may be my cousin but to me, you are the little sister I never had and I swore I would always protect you; even more so after Bo and I first returned from the NASCAR circuit, I am sure you could recall plenty of times when Bo and I stepped into fights you could've handled yourself, but as male Dukes we refused to take the chance to let them hurt you; for that I thank-you._

_Bo; you and I have been through a lot, from when you first got to the farm till the day one of us dies. We have always been trouble makers according to Boss and Rosco, but we always managed to come through and save the day or get the girl; geeze we sound like super heroes. I do know I was your hero growing up, but you might want to reconsider; I am not the type of hero you'd want in your life and you will understand eventually. We were there for each other all of our lives; we were more than just cousins, we were blood brothers and we always will be. _

_ I love you all, and I am sorry for what I am about to do but I need to say good-bye for one last time. Good-bye everyone, tell Cooter I say good-bye as well; also call Judd and tell him I am sorry that he and I never got to know each other the way I know you guys. Thank you for being there throughout my life. Good-bye for good._

_Love: Lukas Keith Duke_


	24. Realization Dawns

"That there note just explained our problems; we now know why he is injured; but not why he did it." "Sorry Doc, but I think he didn't want to hurt us and he wanted to be with Aydan and Xandor. It said so in the letter…" "Thank you Bo; now Jesse keep Luke off his feet, keep him away from anything dangerous; yes he can still do chores, but only ones that he wants to do as long as he doesn't overdo anything. Just so we are clear he is not allowed to drive until this depression disappears. Hide all the keys if you have to, though since he is a Duke he knows how to hotwire; but try to keep him away from all vehicles at all times." Jesse was amazed at how Doc Applebee knew Luke so well after all these years. Luke wasn't the easiest person to read, but he was very caring and considerate and grew up with a nasty temper; which caused him a lot of problems in school. "Will do, thank you for coming and checking him out for me"

Doc Applebee had left and the farm had been dead silent for five minutes; that is until Bo broke the silence, he stood up and ran to his room slamming the door shut as hard as he could. "Uncle Jesse, Bo is so angry with him for this" "I know Daisy; I just hope he can handle things better than Luke did."

Throughout the night Daisy and Jesse took turns keeping tight surveillance on Luke, making sure he was alright and didn't try anything again; so far it looked as if Luke wasn't going to wake up any time soon. When morning came it seemed chilly in the house and it seemed that no one was awake yet to do the chores. Luke was going to get up; but he could remember some stuff from the night before. "_How could I not do it right?" _Luke thought to himself. With all his thinking he hadn't known Jesse was in the room watching him from a distance to test what Luke would do; since he thought he was alone. To Jesse's wonder Luke did nothing, just laid there in thought.

Luke finally sat up; figuring it was no use trying to go back to sleep anytime soon since it was probably time to get up to do chores right away. Luke then saw his Uncle sitting in his chair on the other side of the family room; Luke looked down, he looked ashamed of something but hadn't said what.

"Uncle Jesse? Can you and I talk for a minute please?" Luke spoke to the ground, but did not mumble; he wanted to be sure his uncle heard him the first time. "Sure Lukas; what is it?" Luke continued looking at the ground and began to speak again. "I am sorry; I shouldn't have tried to do that at all…" Jesse knew Luke was hiding something but didn't want to push him quite yet. "It's alright Luke; but one thing is sure, Daisy is sad and Bo is very mad and disappointed with you." "He has every right to…" "Luke it's me you can tell me what is on your mind, I promise to help as much as I can…" "Uncle Jesse I was wrong… but I know I didn't decide to do this just to be with them…" "Son, did you have another dream before you did this…?" Luke nodded 'yes' and began to tell his uncle all about what happened; not knowing that Bo and Daisy were sitting in the kitchen listening.

"I had a dream last night; and Thompson was in it again… telling me I deserved to join them. I went out to the barn to relax and out of habit from before I started drinking and when Daisy came to talk with me all that happened was we ended up arguing while I was drunk; partially drunk I guess. After Daisy took off, I sat back down and began to drink some more and within a few minutes I had more to drink… I finished off the jug of shine. I ran inside the house, wrote the note and I did what I did. I know it was very dumb and what if it had gone through… I wouldn't have had this chance to think about things soberly or even talk with you." Bo had heard enough and ran outside to the General Lee; and sat down on the hood to relax a bit.

Luke had watched Bo leave; Bo had very angry eyes, and instead of Luke following him, he let Bo have his time to think; only because he hadn't heard any engines being fired up. Daisy entered the room and gave Luke a great hug and they both looked at their Uncle. "Luke it looks like you have a lot of apologizing to do with Bo" "Yes Sir"

Daisy looked back at her older cousin, "Sorry about yesterday afternoon Sugar, I was only worried. Don't worry about apologizing to me; I already forgive ya" Daisy giggled and Luke slowly smiled. "I talk to Bo later; but for now I best give him chance to think, and me time to re-cooperate a bit. Since I doubt I'll be allowed to do any chores… wait Uncle Jesse…?" Luke had a glimmer in his eyes. "Yes Lukas?" "Ask Bo to think inside our room since I won't be in the house. I am going to do all the chores… and don't worry I won't push myself very hard; I'll do them, but I will definitely take my time even if it takes all morning"

Luke was very determined to give Bo the chance to think and by the end of the day they would hopefully be able to talk; that little bit of hope gave Luke enough energy to do all the chores within an hour without injuring himself.

"All done Uncle Jesse; I'll drive Daisy to work for Bo so he can use the rest; he has been doing so much for me while I was injured and depressed" "Luke you can't drive for a few days yet; just a safety precaution Doc Applebee told us not to let you do so you didn't hurt yourself accidentally or intentionally"

Bo took Daisy to work and while they were gone; Luke did some of the house chores for Daisy then laid down in his room for a nap while Jesse called Doc. "Hello Amos. I have great news; Luke is already progressing could you come check him tonight? Thank you. Yes he seems really happy; happier than he has been since before they left for NASCAR." Jesse hung up the phone and smiled himself; his Luke was returning.


	25. Forgotten Songs

Bo returned to the farm; still not pleased with Luke, but thanked him anyways for doing all the house chores, and normal chores. Luke tried his best to hang out with Bo, but was being pushed away; eventually he gave up, grabbed his guitar and began to calmly play some songs while sitting in the living room.

He and Bo grew up together learning how to play guitar, if anything brought the two closer it was the music they played and sang. Luke knew it was Bo`s weak spot, other than cars and girls; so he began to play their favorite song that he wrote for Bo before Luke left for the marines.

_Life ain`t always easy, it ain`t always good; no matter how you try, you can't change the wood._

_You live on this road, on a little old farm; you live with your family, and please girl's with your charm._

_You drive this old pick-up, you drive it everywhere you go; don't matter where you are, the energy flows._

_You share a room with your cousin, you talk at night; you share your highlights of your day, and keep the moods bright._

_You hang around in town, with your friends at the bar; you get into fights, but never go too far._

_You play your guitar, in your family band; you play for fun, and lend a loving hand._

_You are a good neighbor, and a good friend too; your friend the mechanic, is like a brother to you._

_This I know is true, 'cause I know you're a Duke; I know you know it's true, it comes from me, your cousin Luke._

_Don't be a stranger, in our little, tiny town; I promise I'll be back, and we will act like some clowns._

_Don't you worry, I will return to you; if you ever miss me, know that I miss you too._

_If you get lonely, I'll be with you in heart; sing this song to yourself, part by part._

_I promise in the future, I will return back here; we will be together soon, don't shed no tears._

_For now my Bo; it's time for me to go, remember me this way; and I'll never fade…._

Luke finished his song; as a tear ran down his face. He hadn't known that Bo was standing right behind him when he whispered to himself, "That was so selfish of me… I made a promise to Bo… and I broke it. No wonder why he won't talk to me…" Luke was interrupted when Bo cleared his throat. "You are completely right Lukas, and if you think that you crying and playing this old song was going to make me less mad at you; you were wrong, it made me more upset!" Bo stormed into their room as Luke tried to explain to him what he was really doing.

A few minutes later, Bo returned with a suitcase, had all his stuff packed and was heading out towards the General when he was stopped by Luke, "Bo; where are you going? Uncle Jesse needs you… he only let me do the chores today to give you a chance to rest; I can't keep doing them until my injuries settle. Plus where would you go? You have no-where; this is your home and always has been" Bo made his cousin move, put his stuff in the General and argued back to Luke. "Oh don't you worry any Lukas. I have a place, I called ahead this morning when I dropped Daisy off at the Boars Nest, and believe me, I am way more welcomed there than I am here by you!"

"Bo; what are you talking about?!" "I am talking about you wanting to leave so bad, to get away from me and be with your new family you tried to kill yourself! Luke, you tried to commit suicide! Oh and don't worry we wouldn't want to hurt you, Uncle Jesse wouldn't like that one bit; he wants his oldest nephew protected from all harm even love, and guess what you are like him now Luke! You only have us! You had only us, you have Judd still; we hope anyways; he'll be taking care of you, he thought you were perfect! I thought you were perfect! You were my role model Luke! You didn't even know it! Whatever you did, I usually did! You came up with the plans and I followed, not because I couldn't, but because I am the better driver and I look up to you! Or at least I did, this ruined everything! I refuse to do what you have done! I am leaving! I can't stand being around you anymore! And of all the nerve you had, you played the song you wrote for me before you left for the marines; I am surprised you even thought of me now! All you are doing is thinking of yourself, you are ripping this family apart Luke! We wanted to help you, but you only kept everything to yourself! You don't need me and I most definitely don't need you. Good- Bye Luke!" Bo got in the General and went to start it, but Luke had the key.

"Bo let me explain, and if you still want to go after I will give you the key back." Bo nodded angrily and listened to Luke's story. "Bo I was trying to protect you! I had been in a bad habit from the first time I started drinking, I tried to protect you from my marine life; but you and I have been through problems involving it so many times that I should have realized I could have talked to you…" "Dang right!" "I didn't think about that, and now that I am sober again I do; that is why I was singing that song, I know I am your role model, and that song reminded me of it. I was going to apologize for being dumb and believe me; I will, but I can't if you are gone"

"Apologize if I return, I am leaving. Give me the key" Luke threw the key to Bo, and Bo sped off of the Duke farm. Luke waited until Bo was out of the driveway before turning around and walking into the house with tears in his eyes at the argument they had just had, and began playing the song again. Bo was gone, and Daisy and Jesse were still at the Boars Nest; Luke was alone, he didn't want to do anything dumb; so he went to bed.


	26. Make Ends Meet

Daisy and Jesse returned home and found that the General Lee was gone, and so was Bo. Luke had woken up and was now sitting in the living room playing his song again; crying the whole time. At the end of the song Luke put his head in his hands and began sobbing, "Bo I didn't mean for all this to happen...!" Luke hadn't heard Daisy and Jesse walk in; but once they went over to comfort him he knew they were there for him now.

"Luke; Sugar what happened while we were gone?" "Daisy I played that song that I wrote for Bo before I left for the Marines and he came out and yelled at me, then packed and ran out to the General Lee, arguing with me the whole time. I drove him off; he said I ain't role model anymore, and I probably ain't Judd's neither. Since Bo left, he called Judd; and apparently he should be here in the morning. He had this all planned out, and he left… he said it was my fault. I even tried to… to reason with him, but it did no good."

"Luke, Daisy a car just pulled up; make sure you are presentable or something while I go check who it is." Jesse went outside to check who was in the dark blue mustang, and who would drive a nice supped up car like that out to the country. As Jesse walked outside a tall man stepped out of the blue mustang with dark curly hair like Luke's, the man grabbed his suitcases and put them on the ground and ran towards Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse; it's great to see you again! How's everybody doing?" "Judd it's great to see you too; and you should ask Luke and Daisy yourself they are inside" "Uncle Jesse, Bo called and said you would need some help on the farm and I had planned on moving up here anyways so it all fit perfectly. I will have to thank him for helping me get home so quick." Judd was smiling as he walked into the family room followed by his uncle.

"Howdy Luke, Hey Daisy" "JUDD! Oh Sugar it is great to see you again" "You too Daisy" "Hey bro" "Oh Luke I have been teaching myself to play guitar, maybe we could all play together. I brought my own just to be sure" Judd and Daisy were laughing and smiling and having a good time, but Judd knew something was bothering his older brother; it had to be something to do with Bo, the General Lee and Bo were both gone and Bo's side of the room he shared with Luke was practically empty.

Judd was worried about Luke and decided he was going to ask him what was going on, Daisy had left for work and Jesse was visiting the neighbours to be a midwife for their horse. Luke and Judd were all alone in the house and unlike the last visit he had, it was dead quiet. Judd started walking towards Luke when the phone began ringing.

"Hello Duke farm, Luke speaking" a muffled voice on the other side of the phone began speaking "Luke am I glad to hear you voice!" "Vance! What can I do for ya?" "Well I was hoping someone could tell me why Bo decided to come live with Coy and I." Luke froze, he couldn't tell Vance what had happened; he hadn't even told Judd yet. "I can't explain through the phone, I haven't even told my brother yet. I don't want to repeat it, if you and Coy drop by tomorrow I will explain the story to everyone." "Luke, we can't go alone. We would have to bring Bo, he is new to the farm and Aunt Jenny doesn't want him here alone until he has been here for a while. Coy will have to stay and I will come, I can tell him all about it once I return, but I might be sticking around there for a while." "okay Vance, I'll see you tomorrow sometime then, wish Coy good luck and tell everyone I miss them… especially Bo, and if he doesn't want to hear it well just tell him it was a favor for me." "Sure Luke, bye"

Luke hung up the phone and turned to see Judd. "I know you are curious but you will have to wait until Vance gets here; but for now, show me how much practice you've gotten in on that guitar of yours. Judd and Luke played songs on their guitars all night, laughing and singing.

Vance had just told Coy and Aunt Jenny his plan as to find out why Bo really left Hazzard, and was leaving in the morning. "Vance I want to go with you" Coy complained. "Coy you can't come if Bo doesn't want to. I will ask him in about ten minutes if he wants to go or not…" "Vance Coy and I are going with you." Bo stood in the doorway and spoke plain and simple.

"Alright let's pack up then" "Wait now, the whole family must go I should visit Jesse before one of us goes right away." Jenny suggested they all go, Coy would ride with Bo in the General Lee and Vance would drive with Jenny in a different car.

The group of four rolled out for a long drive to Hazzard, they drove all morning and stopped at lake and brought out the sandwiches Jenny had packed for the trip. Once they finished eating they continued their trip to Hazzard for their visit with the rest of the Dukes.

Balladeer: Looks like this should be interesting Family Re-Union; don't you think so?


	27. ReUnion

Coy, Vance, Bo and Aunt Jenny Duke all arrived at the Duke farm late the next morning and were expecting to find everyone outside awaiting their arrival. Jesse and Judd had gone to town to pick up some groceries for the big meal that he, Daisy and Jenny would prepare that night.

While they were doing that Luke and Daisy were in the house; and Luke had refused to eat breakfast that morning, he was nervous to see if Bo had come with Vance or not. The only thing he had really done was play guitar all night, sleep, then did chores and headed straight back to play his guitar. Daisy had tried to get Luke to eat, but he kept on refusing any food.

Neither Daisy nor Luke heard the cars pull up; Vance and their Aunt Jenny got out first and waited for Bo and Coy. Bo had been taking his time getting to the farm and hadn't had much sleep during the night so Coy said he would drive the rest of the way. Coy had gotten out of the General and stood next to Vance and their Aunt; waiting for Bo so they could announce their arrival.

Slowly climbing out of the passenger window, Bo joined the rest of his family and walked into the house. "Luke would you stop straining yourself eat something or go get some sleep" "No Daisy, I can't eat or sleep; not until I know Bo isn't really upset with me. I need to apologize! Things have changed and its turning worse. I have been through so much and Bo has been there for me every step of the way, so were you and Uncle Jesse. I pushed you all aside and now it's all changing. Judd is living with us, Bo won't talk to me, Uncle Jesse is always busy and I can hardly help do chores no matter how much I want to. It's all so stressful, today Vance is coming over and I just hope things are better, if Bo is happy, I promise I will eat, sleep, rest and recover Daisy" Luke stopped his rant when he seen Vance and their Aunt Jenny walk in through the front door.

"Luke… he is here please rest." Vance was very helpful in cases like these; he dragged Luke back to his room followed by Daisy with some food. Coy stayed outside with Bo until he was ready to go inside, and Aunt Jenny decided to head on into town and catch Jesse and Judd before they returned. "Vance if you heard me before I can't rest yet, not until Bo is happy." "Luke just rest, Bo came with us; if you rest and be healthy than you and him can talk. He doesn't know about your huge speech but eventually he will be upset if you don't keep healthy. He told us what you did, when we stopped for breakfast this morning. You being the way you are now would only make matters worse" Luke nodded and fell asleep instantly.

Bo walked into the house, along with Coy and sat at the table with Vance and Daisy; who were already discussing what had happened recently. "Daisy he is so stubborn, but I finally got him to rest" "Thanks Sugar, I have been trying to get him to sleep all morning." Looking up Daisy gave a huge smile. "Bo!" "Hi Daisy, I am sorry I left." "That's alright darling you needed time to think. I completely understand" "How'd he take it?" Bo asked looking toward the room he had shared with Luke.

"Oh Bo, he was real upset after you left. Eventually we got him calm again, only once Judd arrived and we played guitars last night to keep him distracted. Once it was time to go to bed he wouldn't sleep and this morning he refused to eat. He wanted to make sure you were happy." "Well, I guess it is a good idea I came then. So he is sleeping now?" "Yea I convinced him to rest" Vance spoke up after being silent for a while.

The four Dukes sat and discussed the recent activity, mainly from when the fire started to what was happening now. While they were discussing things Jesse, Judd and Aunt Jenny had all met up and were on their way back to the farm; Luke had been resting and woke up once they arrived.

Jesse not knowing Luke was supposed to be sleeping got upset with Bo. "Beauregard James Duke; I ought to take you over my knee for leaving the way you did!" Jesse was shushed by everybody, but stopped once Luke walked into the kitchen. "Y'all don't have to be quiet, I ain't asleep" Luke stopped speaking once he saw Bo; he lost his voice and for once didn't know what to say.

"Luke…. I uh… Hi Cousin" "Uh, Hi Bo…" Everything was awkward at first, but Bo stood up and walked over to his older cousin; both of them began speaking at the same time "I am sorry…" everyone gave a laugh and Bo explained why he felt sorry. "I shouldn't have left, you were in a mode of depression and this time you actually asked for my help. The one time you asked for it, I walked out on you. When you didn't want help I was there for you… how could I have been so stupid as to not see you needed me more than Jesse or Daisy" Bo was almost in tears when Luke began speaking "Actually cousin this is all my fault but I think we both should put this behind ourselves and join the surprise family re-union here, right now we are being stared at and it is going to make me burst out laughing soon" Bo had tears running down his face, but laughed and agreed with Luke; he too hated being the center of attention, and apparently they had been for the past half hour that Luke was awake.

Throughout the rest of the day everyone was happy, laughing and telling all the whacked out adventures they had been on since they last seen each other, excluding the recent problems that had been going on for a few months.

The boys raced their hearts out, it wasn't often there was five male dukes rearing to race each other around Hazzard all the time. While they did that Jesse, Daisy and Jenny started cooking and baking supper for the family that Jesse and Judd had bought that morning in town.

After saying blessings at supper, everyone dug in and enjoyed each other's company, being that music skills, along with great driving, ran in the family, all eight Dukes sat around singing until they decided to head off to bed. Daisy and Jenny shared a room, Coy and Vance held up in the spare room and Luke, Bo and Judd managed to work things out in their room. Luke slept on the floor, Judd slept on Luke's bed, and Bo slept in his own bed. The house was completely quiet, all you could hear were Bo and Luke whispering to each other about how life would be from then on; Bo decided he'd stay and Luke said he could build another bed and Judd could share a room with them as well, only if he stayed.


	28. Gun Point

During the night while all the Dukes were sleeping, at the Atlanta prison a break out was occurring. "Hey, I want to come with you, I was in the Marines as well as you were Thompson, I want my own revenge on that Duke same as you do. I can never seem to manage to find a partner good enough to help me succeed and you seem to have done really well with just you and Louis, I think my ex-partner Lee didn't manage to keep up with me. Between you and me we could manage full co-operation and utter destruction" Thompson nodded; he would take Benson with him and escape.

The next morning in Hazzard County, the jail house was just getting information about the break out in Atlanta. "Sheriff Little calling Sheriff of Hazzard County" "Sheriff Rosco. P Coltrane here, what do you want Sheriff Little?" "There has been a break out in the Atlanta prison; the prisoners seem to be traveling towards Hazzard. Just letting you know, keep your County safe." Rosco ended the conversation through the CB with the other Sheriff; it seemed every time someone managed to break out of Prison they always came to Hazzard and went after Luke Duke. Rosco knew that the escaped prisoners would follow the police channel and Rosco didn't want to tip them off, he had to head out to the Duke farm right away and warn them, before anything bad happens.

Back at the farm, all the chores were done and Bo and Luke were going to drive Daisy to work at the Boars Nest then return back to the farm to race with Coy, Vance, and Judd. The three Dukes set off early that morning and were almost to town when the General started to slow down. "General, why did you have to break down now, of all times?" "Bo, I will stay here with Daisy and you can walk into town to get Cooter, since the CB is out. I don't want to take any chances by leaving her alone and not having anyone here to help her. I know you can both take care of yourselves, but I'd rather be here for Daisy just in case." Bo nodded and started to walk off. Daisy looked towards her older cousin, "Luke, I think you had a different reason not to go." Luke yawned and chuckled "Yeah Daisy I did, I am just plum tuckered out. I still can't do chores and sleeping during the night doesn't seem to last very long." Daisy nodded and let her older cousin rest, while her younger one walked for help.

Rosco was now half way to the farm, when a truck pulled up and stopped in front of the house. Vance looked out the window and began speaking. "Uncle Jesse, were you expecting company?" "No, Vance. Why?" "A vehicle just pulled up and a man got out" "What does the man look like?" Jesse was getting worried, he heard about the prison break and was hoping that whoever it was, was not about to come after Luke; again.

"He is a tall, dark haired man with brownish eyes, and a tough build like Luke. Maybe was in the Marines with him" Jesse knew who it was, Vance had just described Benson. Looking towards Judd, he rushed his words, "Judd go through the back door and head out to the barn, and I want you to saddle up and ride into town and get help from the Sherriff's department. We've dealt with them before and trust me they need to know to help us out, we can use Vance and Coy to help us with our _Company, _but if you can get the law, we could maybe save Luke, Daisy and Bo as well. Go now hurry, be careful, and be quiet" Judd nodded and took off.

"Well howdy there, I know that Luke, Bo and Daisy ain't here, so Jesse, tell me please, who are these three people?" "Family." "Hmm, they can be of use to me. I won't be here long, don't do anything stupid and no one will get hurt"

Luke had decided to fix the CB in the General in case they did need help they could get it. Once he fixed it, he CB'ed Cooter to see if Bo made it there, calling back Cooter answered positively and said they were on their way. Being only a few minutes out of town, they didn't have much to worry about. "Daisy I think I am going to take a nap now." Daisy nodded, and snuggled in close to Luke and closed her eyes as well.

"_Duke, I swear you just never can ever get away from me can you?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_Did you forget my voice already Duke?"_

"_Thompson?"_

"_Oh, yes, and now please tell me what does your family mean to you?"_

"_The world"_

_Luke's mind was swimming, everything kept changing, first he was talking with Thompson the next he was seeing Benson at his house._

"_Jesse Duke, I said sit down!"_

"_Uncle Jesse sit, don't get yourself killed" Vance had been speaking trying to get their Uncle to listen._

"_You shut up Boy!" Benson yelled facing Vance._

_Vance only nodded then Jesse continued speaking._

"_I said sit!" A gunshot went off, Vance, Coy and Jenny started yelling._

"_NO!" "Uncle Jesse!" You shot my brother in law!"_

"_Shut up or you all will die too"_

_Next thing Luke knew he was talking with Thompson again._

"_Duke, if I were you I'd wake up, or your family will die"_

Luke jumped awake, looked around and didn't see Daisy beside him or in the General at all. "Daisy where are you?" Luke wondered what could be happening that would cause a dream like that. Sliding out of the General Luke saw his answer.

"Howdy Sgt Duke" "Thompson…." Luke was very surprised, and was going to attack Thompson when he saw Daisy tied up near a tree struggling to get free. Luke took a step forward, but stopped; he was at gun point, a trigger away from death.


	29. One Down One To GO

"Don't try anything foolish Duke" "What do you want?" "To kill you of course, don't think I didn't find a way into your dreams for nothing? I knew you dreamed things happening and you dreamed death of a lot of people, though the death may not happen the way you dream it" "How do you know that?" "I have my ways, I monitor your conversations… with everybody" Luke tensed, he knew everything; and there wasn't anything Luke could hide, except what was in his brain.

Luke tried to take a step forward, but was stopped, the gun was now jammed into his chest; if Thompson were to pull the trigger, the bullet would kill him instantly. "Look, let her go, I swear I'll do whatever…" Luke was cut off, "Oh come on, how many times have we been through this. You try anything you die, I shoot your cousin here, and your family at the farm dies as well" Gasping, Luke took a step backwards, that dream couldn't be true. Was his uncle really dead?

"What do you want then?" "You dead" "Take your best shot" Luke challenged. "Oh I will, but we want to be sure we get what we want. We need to escape and with your family all _tied up; _I don't reckon anyone would try anything do you?" Luke tried to make his way near the edge of the bridge, slowly going to any place possible to knock Thompson off; and live himself if Thompson shot him.

Daisy understood what Luke's plan was; she just hoped that he didn't get hurt too badly during the process. "Alright Luke it's time to put your plan into action…" Luke whispered to himself then spoke aloud. "Alright Thompson, you win" Luke walked closer to Thompson if he shot from this distance; the recoil would be hard enough to knock him over the bridge, but enough to kill Luke if it hit him well enough.

"Back up Duke or I shoot you" "Shoot me then, ain't nothing going to change anything." "Don't force me into anything Duke, or you won't be able to save your family" "Try me, if I am dead; not much will change will it?" "Don't push your luck boy" "Oh don't worry you will kill them all anyways once I am gone" "Luke, you are making one hell of a mistake" "Yeah? Try me." Luke was declaring a challenge, and he hoped since Thompson was stubborn, he'd follow right along and try to fight back.

Bo had made it to town and was already on his way back with Cooter, but stopped when a horse ran up beside the tow truck. "Cooter, pull over; that's Judd riding Silver Star" Bo was shocked to see his younger cousin riding Luke's horse instead of driving. Bo hopped out of the passenger side of Cooter's tow truck as Judd slowed down to a halt. "Bo, Luke is in danger! Wait, why are you not with him?" "The General broke down, Luke stayed behind with Daisy and I came to get Cooter. What's going on?"

"Thompson, and Benson broke out of jail last night, Benson is at the farm; he doesn't know I was there, and won't know I ever was. Thompson is looking for you, Daisy and Luke; mainly Luke" Bo was shocked. "Oh no, with the General broke down there ain't no way for them to escape"

Cooter just realized that they hadn't called for help, but had Bo walk to town. "So why didn't you guys call for help on the CB" Both Bo and Judd answered that question instantly. "The CB is out" Judd switch places with me, Cooter I want you and Judd to get Rosco and Enos; I'll ride Silver Star and get to Luke. With free-time he probably fixed the CB, but didn't get a chance to use it." Bo got on Silver Star and rode towards the bridge as fast he could. "_Don't worry Luke, I will save you, and Daisy" _Bo was determined and nothing would stop that; arriving near the bridge he slowed down to a trot, and looked from behind the tree Daisy was tied too. Whispering Bo got Daisy's attention, "Daisy; try to distract him as he shoots towards Luke." Daisy jumped as she heard Bo's voice but nodded to let him know she understood.

Luke had still been trying to distract Thompson from what was going on surrounding them; challenging him. "Shut up Duke!" Thompson yelled, and then he shot Luke who stood standing right before him. "It'll take more than to take me down Thompson" Luke grimaced as he spoke, pain or not, he wasn't going to let his family die.

Luke tackled Thompson as Bo arrived grabbing Daisy and putting her on Silver Star to lead Benson out to the bridge as well. "Die Duke, die!" Thompson kept firing his gun and Luke kept tackling him; no matter how much it hurt. Another shot ran out, Thompson fell off the bridge and Luke stood standing near the edge.


	30. Painful Ending

"Luke, how'd you do that? He shot you many times and you stood standing" Luke didn't reply at all, just kept standing in the spot where he was; bleeding, pale white. "Luke?" Bo started worrying, Luke wouldn't reply and it seemed he was bleeding even more. After a few minutes Luke dropped to his knees and fell; rolling down the hill he was standing on. "LUKE!" Bo raced towards his cousin, rolling away from him. Daisy had rode Silver Star and met Cooter and Judd; Daisy CB'ed Jesse saying Thompson was dead at the bridge and Luke was injured real badly.

At the farm everybody had heard of Thompson's death, including Benson. Hearing that Luke wasn't completely dead yet, upset him he had to make sure he was dead. He drove off to finish the job his partner had started. Everyone took off and followed him; Jesse wasn't going to let things go that far.

Bo rolled Luke over and checked for a pulse; the whole Cavalry arriving just a few minutes later. "Luke; come on cousin wake up" Bo had tears running down his face, and so did Daisy and Judd; they were standing at the top of the hill shedding tears for Luke while Cooter called for an ambulance. Benson arrived shortly after and snuck down holding a gun in his hands and was aiming at Luke; he was going to make sure he died. "NO!" Jesse yelled and took off towards Benson in a rush. The gun went off.

Balladeer: Now, don't you hope everyone will be okay. I just hope that Benson missed Luke completely; but I have a feeling hit the wrong target. Stick around; ya hear?

Jesse fell to the ground, everything around him blurring. Luke had been startled enough for him to open his eyes; he heard the gun shot and was already trying to get to his feet, Bo helping him the whole way. Judd attacked Benson, and the gun rolled down into the river and floated past where Thompson lied tangled between rocks.

"Bo; lay me beside him please" Shocked at Luke's request, but did hoping to help his cousin recover quickly. Luke turned his face towards his unmoving Uncle; he reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed with all his might, hoping to feel the littlest inch of squeeze returned. When he felt a little pressure on his hand, he let out a sighed relief, his uncle was alive; but barely.

It wasn't long until an ambulance arrived shortly after, and rushed both Luke and Jesse to the hospital; while Rosco and Enos arrested Benson and sent him to a prison where he could never escape from, ever again.

Judd and Daisy rode Silver Star back to the farm, un-mounted and drove in Dixie; Cooter fixed the General Lee for Bo to drive to the hospital, and followed in his tow truck. Vance and Jenny rode in Vance's car; and Coy drove the pick-up and they all met up at the hospital.

A short while later Enos and Rosco appeared at the hospital. A large group of nine people sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear news on two people; Luke and Jesse Duke.

In the hospital room Luke had woken up and found his uncle lying on a bed in the same room with a bunch of doctors checking on him. Luke looked around curiously to see if anyone else was in the room with them; a nurse had noticed Luke waking up and walked over to him and began soothingly talking to him, apologizing and saying how sorry she was.

Luke didn't understand what she had meant. At the bed that Jesse had been lying on, a few doctors had come into the room with a white sheet; they detached Jesse from all the equipment and rolled him out of the room. A nurse sat down in the chair beside the empty bed that once was filled; it had been one of Jesse's good friends.

"I can't believe we lost him; we lost Jesse Duke" Everything went silent in the hospital room. Luke starred at the ceiling; he had just lost the closest man he ever had to a father growing up.


End file.
